Desperate Measures
by AntigoneBlack
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes doesn't believe in love. At least not in the way movies and fairytales tell it. But when a consulting firm enter the city and the personal lives of her and her roommate, Elena, Caroline finds herself being tricked into falling in love with the annoying Klaus Mikaelson. Klaroline/Stelena.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you guys enjoy what has decidedly become my NaNoWriMo project. I have been in love with this Shakespeare play for a long time and it has always been my dream to write a modern day adaption of the tale. Although I eventually plan to do this with my own original characters, I thought I would give it a test run in the Klaroline world! **

**If you aren't familiar with Much Ado About Nothing, don't worry it will all make sense, I hope! But do know that things aren't going to be easy when it comes to get Klaus and Caroline to realize their feelings for each other! **

* * *

Jeremy ran into the apartment, out of breath. He had basically run to his sister's place after the board meeting downtown. Although Elena didn't interest herself in her family's business or finances, Jeremy thought that she would like to know that their uncle John had hired a consulting firm to go look over the corporation and help them make cuts for the next fiscal quarter. Jeremy was only a first year business student who barely understood the way things worked himself, but he knew that it couldn't be good if John was hiring someone else to come in to help them.

Sitting down on Elena and Caroline's couch he waited as Elena poured him a glass of iced tea. Caroline, just back from her marketing lecture had just walked in and also took a seat in the small living room to hear the news.

"John's hired this consulting firm… Mikaelson and something to come in and look over things. Their guys are supposed to be in later this week, they have given them an entire floor of office space to use while they are here," Jeremy explained quickly. He was just an intern with his uncle's office for now, but he was in line to run the entire corporation if things went the right way, it was his father's company after all.

Caroline's eyes opened wide. She had heard about Mikaelson and Salvatore, they were one of the best consulting firms in the country, known for turning around a business in less than six months. "Mikaelson and Salvatore? They are only the best of the best. John must be offering them a fortune if they signed on to help. Do you know what team they are bringing?" She liked to keep updated on the big businesses in New York so that once she finished her own degree she could find herself a placement in a firm such as theirs. Caroline knew that the company had split really into two teams since the owners retired, leaving the business to their sons almost five years ago. Mikaelson on the East Coast, working out of the New York office and Salvatore out of LA.

Jeremy shook his head. "I don't know but I heard that one of them is an old friend of Alaric's. They are supposed to be staying at the Hilton downtown, I'm sure if you walked by you could possibly figure that part out."

Elena just nodded her head, bored with the business talk. Most of the time she tried to pretend that she wasn't the heiress of a multinational billion dollar corporation. She was much more concerned with getting her degree and making a real change in the world through being a teacher. Jeremy wasn't meant for business either, Elena knew that her brother was meant to be an artist, but he was following in their father's footsteps after his accidental death.

Jeremy left the apartment for his dorm and Caroline started to look up the consulting firm on her laptop. She smiled as she read through the recent articles citing that the once strained relationship between the two families was mended at that the two owners were attempting to tackle projects together. "Elena, the entire firm is coming…" she said with a smile.

Elena continued to flip through her fashion magazine. "What does that even mean?"

Caroline laughed and turned her computer screen to show her friend. On the screen was a group of about ten young men aged twenty to thirty-five in nice tailored suits and perfect smiles. "All of them are going to be in town, working in your dad's office."

"Now that I can understand!" the brunette said with a laugh as she stared at the attractive men. Elena made a note that in the near future she would have to become quite a bit more interested in the company and it's dealings if it meant being around these men all the time.

Jenna called Elena later in the day to invite her over for dinner, saying that Alaric, her husband was having Damon Salvatore, an old friend over for drinks. Coming with him would be his business partner; Elijah Mikaelson and Jenna thought it would be a good idea to invite the two girls over to keep the balance of the room. Elena quickly agreed and told Caroline the plan, who quickly started to tell Elena everything she knew about the consulting firm and the relationship between the two men.

Caroline put on a new dark purple dress and waited for Elena in their living room for dinner. Taking one more glance in the mirror she found herself satisfied with her appearance and smiled as her long time friend entered the room. "Ready to meet the handsome business men that are going to be fixing your parent's legacy?" Caroline asked with a smile.

"What kind of girl is going to turn that down?" Elena said as she checked herself out in the mirror once again.

The short car ride over to Jenna and Alaric's house was full of what ifs and other guesses to what they were getting themselves into that evening. Jenna invited them in and led them to the living room where three men were sitting having a drink. "Can I get you two anything?" Jenna asked.

"A glass of wine would be great Jenna," Elena said and Caroline nodded.

Alaric stood up and walked over to the two girls, and the two men turned around to follow him. "This is my niece, Elena and her best friend Caroline. Girls, this is Elijah Mikaelson and Damon Salvatore. Damon and I were old friends from school."

"Same fraternity, different years," Damon explained. He was dark featured with a sharply angled face, light eyes that seemed to fixate on Elena immediately.

Elijah on the other hand was warmer in appearance. Dark features as well, but not the sharp contrasts that Damon had. He had a square jaw and a firm smile, the perfect example of a business man. Handsome, but not particularly friendly, he stood up and took the hands of the women, kissing them gently.

Caroline was taken aback by this gesture, not used to such formality. "Are you from the 18th century, Mr. Mikaelson?" she quipped.

Elijah tilted his head to the side, finding the blonde a curious sort of woman. Reminded him of his younger brother, Klaus, always looking for the next witty thing to say. "No, I can not say that I am. I just found it appropriate when meeting two such stunning young women."

Elena shot Caroline a look that clearly said, 'Please don't,' so Caroline kept her mouth shut. She could already tell this was going to be a rather dull evening, with Mr. Manners on one side and quiet brooding man on the other.

Damon introduced himself to both of the girls and locked his eyes on Elena almost instantly. Caroline was used to this it almost always happened anytime they went out. Men always seemed to attach themselves to her friend like a magnet. Not that Elena was hardly ever single, at least not for long. Caroline on the other hand preferred more spontaneous types of relationships, not putting a whole lot of faith in love or romantic relationships. Watching Elena getting her heart broken over and over again was enough to put anyone off of relationships in general.

The dinner went rather smoothly, with Damon and Alaric swapping stories of old times and Elijah politely interacting in small talk with Jenna. Caroline couldn't help but see the way that Damon looked at Elena, and how Elena was completely oblivious. At one point she cornered her friend in the kitchen to tell her what she saw.

"That guy is crazy about you already and it's only been an hour! I mean seriously, how do you do it?" Caroline asked.

Elena shook her head, "Who Elijah? He's just being nice, that's all."

"Not Elijah, Damon! Those ice blues have been locked on you all night."

"Really? I didn't really notice."

Caroline laughed, "Well, what do you think? I mean he is totally hot, right? I bet you could take a little trip back to his hotel room no problem."

Elena thought it over for a moment. She still wasn't completely over Matt, even though she was the one that dumped him. Maybe trying Caroline's way of doing things would brighten her mood a little bit. It couldn't hurt, could it? Thinking of Damon she frowned. "I don't think so, Care. I mean he is in charge of my dad's firm for the next few weeks. Not really one night stand material, if you know what I mean."

"Good point. But I think I heard something from Elijah about how they brought ten of their best men with them? How about after this we hit the bar and see if we can spot any of these new faces?" Caroline said with a smile.

Elena agreed and the girls walked back into the dining room for dessert. After some more light conversation the girls made their polite exit, Elena promising to come into the office in a few days to look at the progress, even though she had no business know-how. "I'm going to be a teacher, I don't know the first thing about business!" but Damon insisted.

Before heading to the bar the girls stopped by their apartment to change clothes. They debated which of the cities nice bars might house these newcomers when Caroline remembered that Jeremy discussed the guys staying at the Hilton. "I would guess the bar across the street from the hotel, Evolution. A little out of our normal price range, but maybe we won't need to buy any of our own drinks," she said with a smirk as she slipped into a tight green dress.

Elena came out of her room in a dark red skirt and black blouse with dark red lips to match. "Sounds good, let's go."

The bar was crowded when they arrived, and the line outside the bar was wrapping around the block. Thankfully, Elena had the looks and the charm to pull them to the front of the line and they were into the bar within moments. The bar was crowded and dark, the main colors of the room being dark purples and blacks, with silk dividers used to maintain privacy within the booths. Looking around Caroline saw some familiar faces from classes and from childhood, but hadn't found a proper match for the evening. Walking up to the bar, arm in arm with her friend they found themselves surrounded by men they had never met.

Martinis were free for the night, at least if you had looks like Elena's. Caroline also found her drinks were on the house, being paid for by a company account, not that she minded. Elena was sipping on her pomegranate martini when she felt a hand brush her shoulder.

"Oh, so sorry," the handsome man said as Elena turned around to face him. "Sorry, from behind you looked like someone that I know… Actually you kind of still look like her. I'm babbling aren't I? I'm Stefan."

Elena smiled, finding the nerves to be charming. "Elena."

"So what brings you out tonight, Elena?" he asked over the sound of the music.

"My friend and I were under the impression that there might be some new faces in town, so we thought we'd come and welcome them to our city."

"Isn't that convenient? You see, I'm here for my job for the next month or so and I just arrived today. If I had known the city had such a beautiful welcome committee I would have come down sooner," Stefan answered.

"Hey Stefan! I told you it wasn't Katherine. That bitch was in Dallas last I heard, broken up over losing my idiot of a brother."

Klaus Mikaelson came up to Stefan and put a hand on his friend's shoulder, while taking a look at the two women that Stefan was speaking with. The one did look quite familiar, and he could see the resemblance to his brother's exe but the other was something exquisite. Blonde curls and a smirk plastered on her face, Klaus found his challenge for the evening. Walking over to her he leaned in close and asked her for her name.

Caroline used her free hand to place on his chest and shoved him away. She hated men that descended on her, possessive and demanding. "Caroline. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Klaus Mikaelson," Klaus replied still stunned by her refusal. Generally any time he pulled that move, with his husky voice and foreign accent he had a girl out of the bar in minutes. He turned to look over at Stefan, who was still flirting with the brunette and he knew his cue. Klaus took Caroline by the wrist and led her to their booth, knowing full well that he was asking for trouble after the greeting he had received.

Sitting down at the booth Caroline stared into the man that had taken her there. No one took Caroline Forbes any place she didn't want to go. Not even cute guys with even cuter accents. "If it wasn't for the fact that your brother was so damn polite I would have called security for that little stunt you just pulled. Pulling me like that? Not acceptable."

Klaus rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of champagne that was sitting on the table in a bucket of ice. He uncorked it and poured a glass for himself and for Caroline, giving her the first glass. "So you've met my brother. What relationship do you that with the Gilbert Trust?"

Caroline pointed at Elena, who was now leaning on Stefan, a hand on his arm as she drank what looked like her third martini. "That… is Elena Gilbert. Her father, Greyson, started the company and she is my childhood best friend."

"Well, Caroline, you have quite the set of connections. Getting yourself into places like this."

"At least I don't have to piggy back on my brother and father's success," she quipped back.

"Fiesty, I like it."

"Get over yourself. If it wasn't for the fact that Elena looks pretty damn happy over there with that friend of yours I would be out of here in a second."

"I don't doubt that, but while we're here you might as well help me drink this free champagne," the more the blonde spoke the more Klaus found her aggressive and annoying, but he would do this for Stefan. "Stefan there hasn't really been with anyone in awhile, and he looks pretty charmed by your little friend over there. Which is why it was my job as his best friend and wingman to get you out of the way so that he could try his chances with her. I do wonder what he will think of her being the Gilbert girl though. So you met Elijah? I am sure that meant you met Damon as well?"

Caroline nodded. "He acted like a prick, to be honest. Hardly said a word, just stared at Elena most of the night."

"Still bitter, I bet. Elijah and Damon used to co-manage a team together before our fathers retired. Shortly after they took over the business Elijah caught wind of Damon's not so legal business practices and tried to have him sacked. Didn't work obviously but the two haven't really been around each other since. Only reason they are here together is because our fathers practically demanded it for the Gilberts."

"You sure do like to run your mouth, Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline said of his gossip. "Like you don't have any dirty little secrets?"

"Oh I don't, love," he answered. "What you see is what you get with me, I'm afraid. Not much for a show. Prefer to keep life simple."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She wanted to leave but looking over at Elena she could see that her friend was having a good time. Pulling out her cellphone she sent a quick text to Elena telling her to be safe and to have a good time before standing up and leaving the both.

She was nearly out the door when she felt a hand on her arm pulling her backwards. It was Klaus, and he had a business card in his hand. "If you want to keep things simple, here's where to find me."

Caroline laughed as she took the card and headed out of the bar. As if. Heading back to their apartment near campus Caroline walked in the door, pulled off her strappy high-heeled shoes and headed for the shower. She could not believe the nerve of Klaus, like she would want to hook up with him after the sour taste he left in her mouth. After her shower she got into her comfy pajamas and sat in front of the TV, turning on some marathon of an awful reality show. "Why are these people even famous?" she asked herself as she dug her hand into the bag of Sun Chips.

Elena walked in the door past two in the morning, finding Caroline asleep on the couch. The movement and sudden lights woke up the blonde and a huge smile took over her face as she turned to look at her friend. "So… Tell me all about him!"

"Let me change first," Elena headed into her bedroom and returned just a few moments later in sweatpants and her university sweatshirt. Sitting down on the couch she looked over at her best friend. "Okay, Stefan. He's twenty-two, just finished his BA in business and is going to Harvard Business school in the fall. He's super sweet, and kinda romantic as weird as that sounds. He was telling me the story about how his parents met and it was so cute, and you could see in his eyes that he was a romantic as well."

"Did you hook up with him?"

"No! Caroline, really!" Elena laughed, swatting her friend. "No, I didn't but I definitely gave him my number. It might be against his work's policy to be seeing the heiress of the company that they came into restructure though. He was trying to explain it all to me, but you know I don't understand any of that business stuff. I hate it."

Caroline nodded. The guy was pretty cute, and she could see that Elena was completely falling for this guy after only a few hours. "Look at you, falling in love all over again. Will you ever learn, Elena?"

"Maybe I am. When are you finally going to fall in love? Come down to earth and be human for once?"

"Instead of what, robot? I am down to earth! I just don't think love is all it's cracked up to be. Plus you fall in love enough for the both of us."

"Caroline!"

Caroline shrugged. She had been in love once, back in high school. Captain of the hockey team, all American. He left her broken hearted in the back of a pickup truck on highway 8. "I just don't see the point. Really. Like I see these movies and it all just looks like a fairytale to me. I don't have the time or the patience for that. Who knows, maybe love doesn't even exist."

Elena looked shocked. She stood up from the couch and crossed her arms. "I can not believe you Caroline Forbes. How could you not believe in love? One day you are going to fall in love and I am just going to stand here and tell you I told you so."

Elena headed to her bedroom, pretending not to notice Caroline roll her eyes.

* * *

**Bonus points and metaphorical cookies to everyone that can guess who is who in this version of events. I know the main four are pretty obvious, so extra extra cookies to reviewers that can figure out Elijah, Damon, Alaric, or Jenna! (Jeremy does not line up to any character in the play!) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the great responses on the first chapter! I am so glad that people are enjoying it who haven't even read or seen the play! I hope you all continue to enjoy it and keep writing me reviews. Metaphorical cookies to the Anon who simply wrote, "update". Best review of the bunch. **

* * *

"Caroline, you just have to come with me! You know I don't understand any of that business stuff. Plus, consider it networking. When you are out in the world trying to make it in marketing, it might be nice to have Damon Salvatore as a reference, just saying," Elena said as she applied a coat of lipgloss. Both of the girls had Thursday afternoons off, and since the dinner they had the week before, Damon had been calling Elena constantly. Finally she agreed to meet him, but only for an office tour, nothing more.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right. This time at least. Heard from Stefan today?" Caroline said as she put her wallet and keys into her purse.

A large grin took over Elena's face and her eyes lit up at just the mention of his name. "He texted me this morning, but he still hasn't asked me out. It's against company policy, he would have to go and get permission from Mr. Mikaelson to do it so I think he's waiting."

Caroline nodded as she wrapped a light cardigan around herself. She could understand the hesitation, but the two were practically dating already. Elena had seen him almost every day, and they were texting constantly. She knew that her friend was already head over heels for the guy, and she barely knew him.

"I don't see why that's such a problem, I mean, you two are basically dating already, you are constantly in contact with you and you've had dinner together what, twice this week?"

"It's not official, so don't be going around saying that it is. I don't want him to get in trouble or anything."

Caroline rolled her eyes as the two girls headed out the door, making sure to lock it behind them. The trip to the office was a short one and Caroline parked her cheap blue sedan in the special place reserved for the Gilberts and followed Elena into the office complex. No one was really quite sure what the Gilberts Trust actually did, from Caroline's knowledge they basically bought and sold commercial properties and small businesses, but she didn't really know exactly how that was done.

Heading to the twelfth floor the two girls made it to Damon's office. He flashed a smile at Elena before he noticed that she had brought her best friend with her. Disappointed he had to think quickly about how to get Elena on her own, and to rid himself of the tag along. Damon started the tour and after passing a few offices stopped at the one that Klaus and Stefan had been sharing. "Caroline, I remember you saying at dinner that you were interested in marketing. My brother just finished working with and advertising agency in New York, you should really ask him about it. I'm sure he'll be back any minute."

Elena looked over and frowned, noticing the obvious attempt that Damon had at ditching Caroline. Caroline gave a small shrug to her friend and stepped into the large office. "Actually maybe he can give me a few ideas for my upcoming essay, what a great idea, Mr. Salvatore."

Damon nodded before looping his arm around Elena's and pulling the brunette away. Caroline took a seat behind one of the desks in the office and placed her feet up on the desktop. It was a rather comfortable chair, leather and the gave her the support she needed. She took the time to look around the room and to snoop on the possible next boyfriend of her best friend only to notice that there were no pictures at the desk she was seated at. Instead their were drawings and on the wall behind her a landscape painting that she wasn't familiar with.

"So you decided to give me a call after all," she heard a voice say behind her.

Caroline looked up to see Klaus standing against the door frame, arms crossed with a smirk plastered on it.

"Can't say I imagined this particular scenario, but I also say I don't mind it."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I'm waiting for Stefan, so don't get your hopes up, love."

"Considering he is in meetings with John Gilbert all day, you might be waiting for quite awhile. Elijah likes to bring his little prodigy everywhere with him. It's like the puppy we had as children."

Caroline could hear the resentment in his voice. For as much as the Stefan and Klaus were friends, which they obviously were for some reason or another, Klaus didn't like the fact that Stefan was favored by his brother. "What, you're not the shining star in the company? I would have never guessed."

"Work is a foreign concept when you are raised as we were. My brothers and I were raised in luxury. Elijah was the only one that had any sort of interest in business. I am only here because my father forced me to. This or lose my inheritance. I work as little as possible, so no, I'm not really employee of the month material."

Growing up in a small town by a single mother had not given Caroline all of the luxuries that Klaus was speaking of. She was working from the time she was sixteen, before that she was a babysitter, anything to get a few extra dollars so she could have some freedom. It used to bother her how easy Elena had it, money just pouring in, but Caroline came to understand the importance of hard work. People like the Mikaelsons and the Gilberts, they would never get that chance.

The more she came to learn about Klaus the more she disliked him. She tried her best not to judge people based on social class, but he was starting to become the definition of privileged lazy youth. "So let me guess. You have homes in New York, Los Angeles, and judging by your accent London. You went to an elite university where you slacked off and still managed to pass with decent grades and now you just waste your time swindling failing businesses out of their money?"

"You forgot the bit where I charm women to sleep with me by informing them of my wealth, but you have the general concept," Klaus said as he walked over to the desk.

"Why are you sitting there? Go sit at your own desk," she said pointing at the desk in the opposite corner.

"You're in my desk. That," he said referring to the other desk, "is Stefan's desk. If you would have even bothered to check you would have seen it full of family photos and pictures of his college friends."

Caroline picked up one of the framed drawings and showed it to Klaus. "Who did this?" she said.

The sketch was of a field, with wild flowers growing on a shallow hillside. "I did," Klaus told her. "It's one of my favorite spots, actually. Just outside my gran's house in Dorset."

Caroline was interested, but still not completely sure what she thought of Klaus. She was still quite taken aback by his aggressive nature at the bar, and his passive attitude towards life, but looking at the drawings she could see there was something else to him as well. "Do you ever draw people?"

"Occasionally. Given the right model."

Caroline knew that she was heading down a risky path with her questioning but she just had to know. "Like a woman you fell in love with?"

"I have a strict policy when it comes to women. I don't fall in love and I don't plan on it. Love turns men into saps. Look at Stefan if you need any proof. Not even properly dating the girl and he's already talking like a madman."

"You don't believe in love. I speak for all of my gender when I say that's a relief. The last thing that the world needs is men like you breaking women's hearts. Women around the world are rejoicing this very instant!" Caroline said with a smirk.

Klaus turned and looked into Caroline's eyes. As much as he could tell she was just trying to bother him he saw something else too. "You don't believe in love, do you?" he asked.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, confused at how he was able to figure that out about her. "I'm not sure about that, necessarily. But I do have to wonder if it's really everything people make it out to be. These stories tell girls that their life won't be complete until they meet some handsome man that will sweep them off their feet. That's just a lie. You can have a full and complete life without all that crap."

Klaus nodded, agreeing with her statement. She had a point, the idea that people were missing 'other halves' always seemed rather ridiculous to him. "So no men in your life? Let me guess… you have a cat."

Caroline gagged. "I hate cats. I am much more of a dog person. And I never said their were no men in my life, I just said I don't do love. There's a difference there. I'm twenty-one years old, I'm hot and I like to party. There are definitely men in my life, I just can't necessarily remember their names in the morning."

Now Klaus was intrigued. She sounded a lot like a female version of himself. Except for the fact that she was rather sarcastic, a quality he generally didn't like in women. He was about to tell her his opinion on the brief encounters when Elena came bursting into the office to see Caroline in the desk chair and Klaus very close to her, leaning against the desk, an apple in his hand. "Ready to go? I have to be back on campus at four, I promised Bonnie I would meet her to discuss our teaching plans."

Caroline almost leapt out of the chair and hurried over to the door. "Yeah, I really should stop by the library, I have that project due in a couple weeks," she lied.

Elena raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. The two girls walked out of the office and Elena waited until they got into the car before telling Caroline about what had happened to her.

"Oh my god, Caroline. I can't believe you left me alone with Damon!" Elena exclaimed.

Caroline shrugged as she started the car and backed out of the parking space. "He didn't really give me much of a choice. And it wasn't like I was given great company either. Stefan was in meetings all day, so I got left with Klaus. What happened anyway?"

Elena shook her head and took a moment to gather her thoughts before telling her friend the story. "Everything was fine, he was just showing me around the office and explaining exactly what the firm was doing for my family. At the end though, he shows me his office, right? Then he proceeds to shut the door and close the blinds! He came towards me and I ducked under his arm and out the door so fast… But then I ran into Elijah and had to talk to him for a bit before I could find you."

Caroline wasn't surprised, her friend always tended to get into these kinds of situations. And she had noticed the predator look in Damon's eyes when he had tried to get rid of Caroline earlier in the day. "I'm sorry, Elena. But think of it this way, I think he got the message that you aren't interested now."

"Yeah, I would hope so," Elena said with a huff.

Jenna, leaving the office of the Gilbert Trust for the day slipped into the elevator unnoticed. She slipped behind the businessmen in the nice suits and leather briefcases and waited to get off on the ground floor.

"I spoke with John Gilbert about it this morning," the taller man said to the darker featured man. Jenna had been looking down when she entered the elevator and hadn't seen the faces of the men. "He gave the okay, saying that Elena's personal life could remain separate from the business, as it already was."

"That must have been a relief," the other answered. "I know you were worried about what would happen if the heir from the firm tried to date a client's heiress."

"It's against policy, that's all," Stefan replied. "But this isn't like the other girls, Tyler. She's different. She's sweet and compassionate. I don't think I have ever met anyone with a heart like hers."

"Plus she's hot as hell," Tyler laughed.

Stefan shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, there's that too."

As the doors opened the two men parted ways and Jenna tried to get a glance of their faces. She could connect some of the dots but she wasn't sure if she was correct. It hadn't sounded like Elijah's voice in the elevator, but she could tell that it wasn't Damon Salvatore, the hair color was too light. Racing home she told Alaric what she had overheard, convincing herself as she told the story that it must have been Elijah that had feelings for her niece.

"That does seem a little hard to believe, Jen," Alaric said over dinner. "I mean I saw them at the dinner, I didn't really see anything that would make me think the man thought of her that way. Plus, think of the age difference! Elena is what, twenty-one now? Elijah is almost thirty."

"That's just what I saw," Jenna stated plainly. "I think I should call Elena though, warn her."

"Warn her that a man is going to ask her out on a date? She's an adult Jenna, I think she can handle it on her own."

"Fine, I won't then," Jenna told her fiancée.

"My brother told you this?" Damon asked Tyler, his voice rising with anger. "How does he even know the girl?"

Tyler nodded. Being Damon's assistant meant that he had been through his fair share of Damon's temperamental moods so he knew that he just needed to remain calm and tell the truth. "They met one of our first nights in town, at a bar. Been talking pretty much all the time since. Stefan hadn't said anything until today because he didn't want to risk the firm in any way."

Damon grimaced and thought about the encounter that he had had the day before with Elena. If she had already had her sights on his younger brother, that might explain why she denied his advances. Damon was sick of his all-star brother who always seemed to have everything handed to him. Damon had worked hard, tried his best to show their father that he was worth his love and appreciation only for Stefan to come in and steal the spotlight. This girl was just another example of how Damon would continue to lose against his brother.

"You liked her," Tyler could tell just by the look on his employers face.

"Yes, I did. I tried to win her over myself yesterday, only to have her duck under my arm and slip away. It was embarrassing."

Tyler tried his best to hold back a laugh, knowing that it would only lead to a violent outbreak from Damon. The image of the small girl pulling herself away did prove to be amusing though. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What do you mean, what am I going to do about it?" Damon said as he walked over to his desk. He pulled open one of the file drawers and reached into the back where he held his best whiskey and glasses. Pouring himself and Tyler a glance he waited for his answer.

"You're just going to let Stefan have the girl? Sounds like giving up to me, that's all," Tyler answered as he grabbed one of the glasses and took a swig.

Damon thought it over for a few moments before making his decision. He was sick of Stefan getting everything in life. Although he wouldn't try to steal Elena from him, he was past that given the way she had dodged him, but he would make sure the couple didn't succeed. His younger brother needed a little heartbreak in his life.

"I see what you're saying, and I am willing to consider some possibilities," Damon said as he downed his drink. "You agree to help me with this and you won't be an assistant for much longer. What do you think?"

Tyler finished his own drink and set it down on the desk. "I am sure we can think of something. Now I have a date with a local to attend to. Don't drink yourself into a coma while I'm gone, I hate having to pick you up at the emergency room."

Damon waved him off and poured himself another drink before sitting down at his desk and looking over the files for the Gilbert Trust. It was going to be a messy deal when things were all said and done from the looks of their financial reports and Damon wanted to be the one that found the missing link. Also being alone gave him the time and opportunity to figure out what he was going to do to sabotage his brother's new romance.

"Ugh, Rebekah has someone over at her apartment tonight," Caroline moaned as she dragged a blanket and pillow into the living room. "For as much as we pay for this place you would think they would have some thicker walls."

Elena shrugged as she looked up from her homework. Having been distracted so much lately by Stefan and trying to see him that she hadn't been getting most of her assignments done. The phone next to her vibrated on the table and she picked it up with a smile.

"Stefan?" Caroline assumed.

"Yes, and it's news for both of us, actually."

Caroline perked her head up, now interested it what was going on. She sat down on the smaller of their two couches and started to position herself for her night's sleep. "What do you mean?"

"The firm and the Trust are throwing a charity event next week. One of those fancy balls, a masquerade," Elena explained. "No dates though, no one is supposed to know who anyone else is."

"Interesting…" Caroline said as she laid her head down on the arm of the couch. "I wonder what the point of not knowing who people are is though…"

"Probably some sort of money raising scheme. Like that one we went to last year where anytime you said the word fundraising you had to give twenty dollars," Elena said as she texted her reply.

"Yeah I bet you're right. Are you going to be here awhile, because I have work in the morning and you know how loud Rebekah can be…"

"I'll get up and move right now. Night, Care."

"Thanks, night."

* * *

**Are you ready for a masquerade ball? That's where the fun really begins! I am sorry to my fellow Damon fans (I am a huge Damon fan myself) but he representing the villan for the course of this fic, so I hope I can do him justice even though he's not our sacrificing brooding tough guy. **

**Still waiting for someone to guess who the characters line up to! Reviews are nice, but feel free to leave questions or comments on my tumblr as well (riverssongs). See you soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the amazing reviews. I have been having a blast writing this story and I hope you all are enjoying reading it. As it is my NaNo project, you can expect some quick updates as I have been working on this a lot, and it seems to write itself! Once again, love to my fellow Damon fans, but to follow the play he's going to be a bad guy, at least for a little while longer.**

* * *

The formal invitation came the next day, delivered by hand by a bike messenger. "They are really going all out for this, aren't they?" Caroline asked as she opened the black envelope. She pulled out the invitation, which was cream with silver accents, the font a black script.

The Gilbert Trust

Along with Mikaelson and Salvatore Consulting

Would like to invite you to a Charity Ball

Saturday, November 9th, 2012

Proceeds will benefit the

American Young Mothers Foundation

On the back side of the invitation was the note about it being a masked ball, and that the fundraising would be that the Mikaelson and Salvatore Consulting Firm would give a hundred dollars for each time someone correctly identified any of the heirs to the two companies. "Did you know about this? Anytime someone figures out it's you you have to give money…"

Elena shrugged, "Yeah, John told me about it yesterday. Either way the company is going to give five thousand to the foundation, guessing who I am is a bonus. Which is why we have to go and find the best costumes. I don't want it to be too easy to find me, after all."

There weren't many things that Caroline liked more than dressing up for parties that had free alcohol. It mixed a few of her favorite things into one location: costumes, gorgeous men in tuxes and alcohol. Overall, there wasn't a whole lot to complain about. "Since it's your fundraiser, you are paying for my dress. I do not have the money for a eighteenth century ball gown," she told her friend.

"Already taken care of. Well, I didn't buy your dress but I am having that costumer that we used for Halloween last year bring over the masks and a few of her best pieces later today, once you're back from class."

"Did I tell you today how much I love being best friends with an heiress?" Caroline said with a smile.

"Not today, but I think you may have mentioned it once or twice in the past," Elena chuckled as she looked up from her laptop. "Now I have a paper to write so stop distracting me. Mina will be over at three with the dresses."

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw her bag over her shoulder, heading out the door and to campus. Being friends with Elena often meant going to events like these, with silly themes and sometimes even sillier charities and causes. One memorable night in New York included going to a function to maintain trees along a particular path in Central Park. This one seemed interesting, with the added element of the mask. Masks were beautiful, and they allowed the wearer to hold their identity a secret, which was intriguing to Caroline. She spent her lectures that day going through Internet pages of masks and dresses, wondering what the event was going to be like.

Returning to the apartment Caroline found Elena and Bonnie, pouring over a large selection of beautiful dresses, from ball gowns to mermaid style, from reds to purples to blacks. Elena pulled out a green dress and held it up to her body showing it to Caroline. "What do you think of this one?" she asked as Caroline set her bag down on the floor and headed over to the rack of dresses.

Caroline shrugged. "It's nice but it's not perfect. We need to get you the perfect dress, one that people would never guess Elena Gilbert would wear."

Combing through the dresses herself Caroline started to pull a couple different gowns, laying them on the couch. She had to admit having a personal shopper and costumer was just too much for a small town girl like Caroline, but she wasn't going to complain. She saw a sleek black dress with a plunging neckline that would almost reach the hips. A huge grin took over her face as she pulled it from the rack. "This one," she said handing the dress to Elena.

Bonnie's eyes went wide when she saw the dress. "There is no way Elena would wear anything like that!"

Elena bit her lip as she looked over the dress. It was definitely a lot more revealing than what she would normally wear, but she had to admit that it was gorgeous. The dress was simple, a plunging neckline and open back was all it needed to make a statement. It was flowing from the waist to the hem. Grabbing the dress she ran into her bedroom to try it on, leaving Bonnie and Caroline alone.

"Who's the new guy?" Bonnie asked Caroline as she lounged on the couch.

"Stefan?"

"So he has a name… Elena wasn't telling me anything. She kept telling me that she was still getting over Matt, but I could see it in her eyes. Who is he?"

"He's one of the consultants. Actually he is one of the Salvatores in the Mikaelson and Salvatore. Handsome, too handsome really. I haven't really talked to him though, only met him the once."

Before Bonnie could ask anymore questions Elena walked into the room wearing the new dress. Both of the girls' eyes went wide and were speechless. The dress showed off Elena's small frame, the cut of the dress showing just enough of her breast to be tempting.

"I take it you guys like it?" Elena said with a laugh.

Caroline nodded. "You have to wear that. No one will ever guess it's you, plus you look amazing. The men won't be able to take their eyes off of you."

"Agreed. And because it's black you can wear any mask you want really," Bonnie noted. "Now we have to find something for Caroline, since I know that I am wearing that silver one there." Bonnie pointed at a silver mermaid dress that would show off her curves.

Caroline started to go through the rack of dresses again, this time looking for herself and not for her friends. She pulled out a couple different options, slinging them over her arm as she continued to search. She narrowed it down to three possible choices. A royal blue ball gown, a red halter dress and a green tight number. Caroline started stripping down in the living room and pulled on the green dress and ran over to the mirror to check herself out. She liked it but it didn't seem to fit the event for her.

"Caroline, when are you ever going to start dating?" Bonnie asked as Caroline changed out of the green dress and into the red one.

"When I meet one that's worth my time and effort," she said with a tilt of the head. Frankly, it was the truth. Caroline wasn't going to waste her time with someone that wasn't her equal. The men her age were shallow, stupid and obnoxious, that or too nervous to even talk to a girl.

"What would that even look like?" Elena added. She had always been concerned with Caroline's inability to give love a real chance. She worried that it was just going to separate them in the end, whenever Elena decided to get married. Caroline would think marriage was a sham, especially after her parents' marriage fell apart.

Caroline thought about the question for a moment. "Give me a second, and zip me up?"

As she looked herself over in the mirror she thought about what she would look for in a real man. In a man that would make her reconsider her judgment that love was best left in fantasy. The dress was hot, and definitely a better choice than the first but she had to try on the ball gown. Wiggling out of the dress she started her answer.

"He would have to be intelligent, obviously. I cannot stand the idea of being with someone that I couldn't have a proper conversation with. But he couldn't take life too seriously either, that would just bore me…" Caroline started her way into the ball gown and thought about it some more. "He couldn't be super quiet but he couldn't be a conversation hog either, I would go crazy. And he would have to enjoy real culture, like art and plays and things not just sports and action movies."

Zipping up the side of the ball gown Elena's face lit up. "You have to wear this one," she said, as she looked her friend over.

Caroline walked over to the mirror and stared at herself. Even with her messy hair and no makeup she felt and looked like a princess. "Yeah I think this is the one," Caroline told her friends.

"That man you described seems too perfect to actually exist," Bonnie quipped.

Caroline shrugged. "I want nothing less than perfection than. I don't plan on giving my heart away to just anyone."

Approaching the art gallery, Elena tugged on the black dress once again.

"Stop fidgeting, you look amazing," Caroline snapped at her. As the car pulled up Caroline raised her blue and silver mask to her face and tied the ribbon behind her curls. Elena had her mask on already, having used adhesive to keep it on her face without a tie or having to hold it all night. The two girls stepped out of the car and headed into the gallery, handing their invitations to the host.

The room was full of beautiful people in gorgeous clothes and elaborate masks. Caroline took a moment to soak it all in before bee lining her way straight to the bar.

"Gin and Tonic, please," she said to the bartender as she reached the bar.

"What is a beautiful woman like you doing standing here all alone?" a voice asked from behind her. Turning around she saw a man in a white tux with a red pocket square that matched his dark red devilish mask.

Caroline smirked; this night was going to be better than she originally thought. She hadn't considered the fact that she would be able to take on any identity she wanted, hiding her true self behind the mask. "Waiting for someone to ask me to dance," she answered.

Klaus had spotted the blonde the moment that she had walked into the room. In a deep blue ball gown she looked as if she had been picked out of the 18th century. He followed her across the room, heading to the bar but waiting for her to order before making his move. Elijah convinced him to fake an American accent for the evening, saying that the point was for it to be difficult to spot them in the crowd. Klaus loved the idea, knowing that it would give him a chance to be anonymous which would get him feel for the room and the people that the company held closest.

"I'll have the same," Klaus said to the bartender. He looked over at the masked woman and grabbed one of her curls, spinning it in his hand. "May I have a dance after we finish our drinks?"

"You may," Caroline said with a sweet smile.

Elena spotted her aunt quickly and hurried over to her. "Jenna!" she said in a loud whisper.

Jenna spun around quickly, taking a moment to try and figure out who was behind the mask and the sexy dress. "Elena?"

"Look who just helped give a hundred dollars to charity… Yeah, it's me. You look great," Elena told her aunt.

Jenna shook her head in disbelief. She had known Elena since the day she was born, and for a year had even acted as guardian for the girl after her parents died. One thing she knew Elena didn't do was dresses that scandalous. "How did you end up in that dress? Wait… let me guess, Caroline."

"Yeah, Caroline picked it out. We figured it would be more difficult to spot me if I wore something a little different than my usual taste," Elena explained as she grabbed a glass of champagne off a waiter. "Is it too much?"

"No, it's a great dress, I was just shocked," Jenna told her as she sipped her own glass of wine. She thought about the conversation that she had overheard in the elevator. Alaric had told her not to say anything about it to Elena, and that it wasn't any of her business to get involved in her niece's life but Jenna couldn't help herself. "Elena, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"A few days ago, in the elevator at work I overheard a conversation," Jenna started. Elena nodded, noting that she was listening so that Jenna could continue. "I overheard Mr. Mikaelson telling another man about his plans to romance you. And I know your love life isn't any of my business but I just would like to say…"

"Mr. Mikaelson? Like Elijah Mikaelson?"

Jenna nodded. "I would you to just remember that he is quite a bit older than you, and he probably has different ideas and goals in life than you do. That's all I wanted to say about it."

Elena was in shock; she had barely spoken to Elijah since she first met him at dinner. She reaffirmed her aunt, telling her that she had no plan of going out with the business owner before wandering through the dance floor. She was on her way to the bar when she felt a hand grab her arm. "Elena…" the voice said in her ear.

Elena spun around and found herself in Stefan's arms. Her smiled widened as she recognized his features, even under mask. "You just gave a hundred dollars to charity, Mr. Salvatore. Oh wait, there's another hundred."

"I hope for two hundred dollars I at least get to have this dance with you," Stefan told her as he positioned a hand on the small of her back. Elena put her hand on his shoulder and nodded and the two started to sway along to the music.

Caroline spent most of the night quiet, keeping her usual disposition of asking questions aside for the evening. Tonight was about knowing as little as possible, about telling as little as possible. She answered the man's questions but she was no closer in determining his identity or his relationship with either of the hosts.

"What do you think of these guys, the consulting firm?" the masked man asked.

"As a firm or as people?" she asked in return as she spun around his hand.

"As people," Klaus answered. This was his fourth dance with the mysterious blonde woman, who from what he knew was some kind of socialite friend of the heiress. "Have you met any of them?"

"Unfortunately I have," Caroline replied. She grimaced as she thought about the tense conversations and the banter she had any time she was near Klaus Mikaelson. There was something about the man that just annoyed her to the core, and she just couldn't figure out what it is. "I mean, Elijah has been nothing but gracious and kind. It's his brother…"

"His brother?" Klaus asked. Whoever this mysterious girl was, she had met him before and did not like him. It wasn't like Klaus to make a bad impression on a beautiful woman. At least he expected that she was beautiful.

"Klaus," Caroline explained. "I met him one night at a bar. He was one of those charmers, the kind of guy that just lay out all the compliments and tricks just to get a woman in bed. Rather immature, I think."

Now Klaus was angry. He did not take to being called immature and shallow easily. He tried to figure out who she might be, going through all the women that he had met in the week that he had been in the city. Unfortunately he had offended a few blondes in his short stay, and he couldn't narrow down who this beauty was. "Sounds like an asshole to me," Klaus told her with his best American accent. As her eyes flickered up to his he recognized her instantly. Caroline Forbes. "Is there any reason that you might have to see him again?"

"Possibly. My best friend has fallen for someone close to him, so I am sure our paths will cross again. I don't want to talk about that though, tell me about that painting over there, the one you said you knew."

After a couple dances Stefan went for a drink, only to find his brother sitting at the bar. "Damon, are you not enjoying your evening?"

"I'm at a bar in a room full of beautiful anonymous women, of course I am enjoying myself. I saw you dancing with that sexy little thing. Let me guess, that was Miss Gilbert?"

"It was," Stefan before turning to the bar and ordering his drink. Elena was dancing again, this time with Elijah, who had recognized her out of the crowd.

Damon finished his drink and placed it on the bar. He was still embarrassed at the scene that Elena had pulled at the office, and the sight of her in his brother's arms made his blood boil. "Looks as though she's rather comfortable in multiple men's arms."

"I don't think I understand what you are trying to say, Damon."

Elena laughed at something amusing that Elijah had said, throwing her head back with a smile. "Just that she is a girl that likes to keep her options open. Why only seek one billionaire when you can have two?" he said motioning towards Elijah.

Stefan took his drink and watched as Elena spun in his boss's arms. There was nothing keeping Elijah from taking the girl himself, even though Stefan had told Elijah what he was planning to do. Stefan hadn't asked her out yet, not properly, so Elijah had every right…

"I am just saying, the guy has a fun side," Elijah told Elena as they danced. After watching Elena and Stefan dance together he could see how attracted they were to each other and was glad that he had helped give Stefan the okay to ask her out. During their dances Elijah was talking up his friend and employee, trying to ensure that the young woman saw Stefan in the best light.

"I just don't see him doing something like that, that's all!" Elena exclaimed after hearing a college story from Stefan's days in the fraternity. The more she heard about Stefan the more she liked him, and knew that she was falling for him, whether she was ready or not. Elena had spotted Caroline a few times through the evening, always with a man in a white tux and she could only hope that her friend was finding love as well.

As the night carried on, Klaus did his best to remain on his best behavior. He knew that she hadn't discovered his secret and he was enjoying her company. She had seemed so brash and loud before, but tonight she was soft, cultured. He had been taken by surprise. As the night came to a close he found himself walking towards the door with her when he felt her hand slip into his. He followed her out the door and into the alley on the side of the building. "What are you doing?"

"I want to see who you are!" Caroline said happily, a little tipsy. She grabbed at his mask, but Klaus quickly grabbed her hand and without thinking moved in. He placed his lips on hers and felt her return the kiss with hunger. She licked his bottom lip, and without thinking he opened his mouth, allowing his tongue to explore her. As they parted he quickly turned away.

"That would ruin the whole point of a masked ball, sweetheart," he said as he walked away, leaving Caroline speechless, one hand on her lips.

* * *

**It's not in the play but I thought a kiss was needed there! Hope you guys enjoyed the masked ball, please leave reviews and comments, anything helps and motivates me to keep writing! Find me on Tumblr riverssongs. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So this fic is really writing itself and I am really enjoying writing it and reading your reviews and comments. You guys are so amazing, and I am glad that people are enjoying this who aren't Shakespeare nerds like me and know the premise. This chapter hopefully will provide some background on why Damon is so darn brooding and Caroline has to face Klaus face to face! **

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache and an upset stomach, her blue ball gown discarded onto the floor in a heap. Rubbing her eyes she tried to shield herself from the bright sun. Stepping out of the covers and onto the floor she hurried across her room to the window and quickly shut the blinds before hopping back into the bed. The clock on her nightstand read 10:05 and she could hear noise coming from the main part of the apartment, but nothing was going to get her out of bed this early when she was hungover.

"Do you think she's okay in there?" Stefan asked as he stood over the stove making eggs.

Elena grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and a bottle of vodka from the cabinet. She had told Caroline numerous times that hair of the dog was not a proper hangover cure but her friend swore by it. Pouring a glass of orange juice and adding a shot Elena looked over at Stefan. "She's fine. Hungover Caroline refuses to see the light of day until at least one. Put some of those eggs on a piece of toast and I'll go bring it into her."

Stefan did as he was told and handed the small plate to Elena, who was just wearing an oversized sweatshirt. Even in just a sweatshirt he found her captivating and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her walk away from the kitchen to her roommates bedroom.

Elena pushed open the door and she walked over to the mass of blankets. Under a duvet she found her best friend with smudged makeup and curls a mess on top of her head. "Hey, made your favorite…." Elena said nudging Caroline.

"A screwdriver and eggy toast?" Caroline said like a child. She peeked out from under her covers and grabbed the glass, finishing it in one attempt. Placing the glass down she then sat up and grabbed the plate. "Can you get me a bottle of water and a Tylenol? My head is killing me. I don't know how I'm this hungover, I wasn't even that drunk."

"So you remember leaving the ball with a man in a white suit? Whatever happened to him?"

Caroline thought of the stranger that she had danced with the night before. She remembered the alley, the way that he refused to take off his mask and the way his lips felt on hers. "Yes, I do. He kissed me and then walked away, and I got into the car we ordered and came home."

"He kissed you? Who was he?"

"That's the thing, I don't know who he was. He wouldn't take off his mask!" Caroline said as she was eating her toast. She tilted her head as she realized that there was someone still in the kitchen. "Is Jeremy here? I thought I saw him leave with that cute redhead…"

"He did, and I am going to have to talk to him about one night stands again… no, he's not here. Stefan is."

Caroline's eyes went wide and she broke out a large grin. "Stefan is here? As in he spent the night? As in the two of you?" Caroline asked making a crude gesture with her hips.

"Caroline! Shush, he can hear you! Yes, he spent the night but we didn't… yeah we didn't get that far."

Taking the last piece of her toast, Caroline's smile remained on her face. She handed the plate to her friend as she shook her head. "Elena, this is totally unlike you!"

"I know, I know. But with him things are just different. I can't explain it, it's like I was just waiting for him," Elena told her friend.

Caroline tried her best not to let out a laugh as she could see the seriousness in her best friend's voice. It wasn't Elena's fault that she sounded like a lovesick idiot all the time.

"I know you think I sound stupid, but that's just the best way to explain it. Plus, just a few minutes ago you were talking about your masked man with a sparkle in your eye."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Go out and spend time with your destiny or whatever you want to call him, don't wake me until it's the afternoon."

Elena left the room with the plate and glass and returned only to bring her friend a bottle of water and some Tylenol. She then sat down with Stefan on the couch and enjoyed her own breakfast, not minding the fact that he was only wearing his briefs and white undershirt. As she stabbed her eggs with a fork she looked over at the man and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey," he said back. He took a bite of his own food before he placed his plate on the table. For some reason Damon's words were bothering him. Even though he had come home with Elena, he couldn't help but wonder what she wanted from him. If she was looking for a relationship or if she was just playing with him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course," Elena replied, looking over to see the discouraging look on Stefan's face.

Stefan took a deep breath before he started to speak. "I saw you dancing with Elijah last night and I couldn't help but wonder. What is this? What are we? I mean I did just sleep in your bed but I like you, Elena. And I need to know what you think of me."

Elena shook her head, confused. "Elijah? All Elijah did last night was tell me all about you. He kept telling me stories about you and how great and caring you are. It was nothing other than that."

A sigh of relief left Stefan. It wasn't that he didn't trust Elijah, they had been working together for nearly a year now and the two were very close but he just wasn't sure after everything that Damon had said to him. "Really? And what do you think of me now?"

"I think I like you a lot too," she said with a smile leaning over to him. She placed a brief kiss on his lips before returning to her seat. "We are whatever we want to be. I like you and you like me, so that's a good place to start."

Caroline managed to roll over and pick up her phone as she heard it ring for the fourth time that morning. "Hello?" she managed to ask, still in a sleepy daze.

"Caroline?" Elijah asked from the other end of the line. It wasn't like him to make business calls on Sundays, but once an idea came to him he had to act on it. One of the assistants to his PR consultant had a family emergency and couldn't leave New York, leaving Elijah with a employment gap. "This is Elijah Mikaelson."

"Yes?" Caroline asked sitting up, curious. She didn't know how the man got her number or why he would bother to call her on a Sunday afternoon. Her head still hurt a bit but other than that she was feeling better than she was a few hours ago.

"I'm sorry to call you on a Sunday afternoon," Elijah started. "I hope you enjoyed yourself last night."

"I did, actually," Caroline said honestly. "I hope that it presented your corporation in the right light."

"That's actually part of what I wanted to talk to you about. The presentation of our firm to the public. Consulting firms are often seen as rather ruthless and are known for taking large sums of money from their clients. This leads for a strong team of individuals working behind the scenes to make sure that our company is portrayed in a good light."

Caroline could not figure out where this was going. The only thing she could think of was that she had behaved inappropriately in some way and was going to be told to avoid the company for the duration of their stay. Thinking of the night before she couldn't think of anything that she had done that would have been of that nature. "I understand."

"Basically, Caroline, we have a job opening in our Public Relations department. One of our regulars is unable to travel away from New York and we have need for someone with that skill set here. I was wondering if you would be interested in taking the job as a sort of internship as I remember you are studying marketing and communications," Elijah explained to Caroline.

Caroline was glad this was a phone conversation as she knew that she would not have been able to contain herself if she was in front of Mr. Mikaelson. She started to dance a bit in her bed as she answered. "I would love to! A firm like yours is a dream job for me," she told him.

"Good, can you come in tomorrow or do you have classes?"

"I can be in after lunch," she told him. They exchanged goodbyes and Caroline ran out of her room to tell Elena about the news. Stefan had left and Elena was alone, watching Say Yes to the Dress reruns on the television. The two celebrated with a short dance party and Caroline ran back to her room to figure out what she would wear to her first day as a real publicist.

Caroline walked into the office in a black pencil skirt and silk green top. She was rather nervous and her trip to starbucks hadn't really helped calm her down. 'Maybe I should have gotten decaf,' she thought to herself as she entered the Gilbert office tower. She had been there so many times before, but this was the first time that she would enter as an employee.

"Good Morning Caroline," Stacy, the head receptionist said with a smile.

"Morning, Stace!"

"Heard about the internship, good luck," the woman told her as Caroline waited for the elevator. She smiled and waved as she ducked into the elevator and took it up to the floor that housed the temporary offices of Mikealson and Salvatore.

When the doors opened the office was swarming with various business men in suits and more casual business clothes. Caroline realized that this job might be more fun than she thought as she looked around at the male to female ratio. She walked up to one of the few women in the office, a temp named Meredith.

"Welcome to Mikaelson and Salvatore Consulting, how can I help you today?"

"I am supposed to be starting an internship here today? I'm Caroline Forbes. Elijah Mikaelson called me about it yesterday?" Caroline said, flashing her best smile.

Meredith didn't look amused as she dialed the phone, requesting Mr. Mikaelson to come down to reception. Elijah appeared within a minute and pulled Caroline down the hall and into his office.

"Caroline, here is the situation," he said placing a couple of photos onto her leather portfolio that she had brought to look professional. Glancing through the photos she saw Klaus with various women and various stages of drunkenness and undress. "This is your first task. It's a lot to throw at an intern, I know, but without Jamie we are just a little overwhelmed when it comes to this kind of stuff. You will have to call the paper that sent the photos over with some kind of rational explanation that will end with it not being newsworthy. If you fail with that, pay them. Ask them for an amount and cut it in half, haggle till you reach a medium. Considering it's Klaus, I will write the check myself. Klaus is probably a good starting point on this one, I would bet he's sitting in his office with a hangover right now."

Caroline took it all in and nodded. This was just the kind of thing that she always wanted to do, and she wasn't worried by the task that was put in front of her. She could talk the papers out of publishing this story, but the main thing would be convincing Klaus not to get himself into these kinds of situations in the near future. She wandered her way down the hall, trying to remember the short tour that Damon had given her and Elena before he kicked her out.

A few moments later she reached the double office of Klaus and Stefan. Both of the men were at their desks and Stefan turned to face her. "Caroline, I heard that you were going to be working here," Stefan said with a smile. "I'm sure you remember my colleague and good friend, Niklaus."

"Yes, I believe that I do, he's the reason I stopped by actually," Caroline told Stefan with a smile before turning her focus on the british man. She walked over to his desk and placed the photos on it. "My first job as a company PR rep is to make sure that these don't ever see the light of day."

Klaus looked down from his computer at the photos and grimaced. "And that would be my problem, how?"

"It is you in these photos, is it not?"

Klaus shrugged and went back to typing something on his computer. "That's what we have PR people for. So off you go, love."

Caroline sighed. "Do not call me love, _love_," she said with a fake british accent. "Before I go try to bribe the paper not to publish these I want to know what the hell you think you were doing that got these photos taken of you. This is not LA, Klaus, these kinds of things don't go unnoticed here. So the next time you want to go drinking your way through this city, get some friends that aren't going to sell your photos to the press."

"Just call the damn paper and take care of it," he snapped. Klaus couldn't forget the things that she had said about him at the dance. She might not have been able to tell who he was but by the end of the night he knew who she was. Seeing her in the office just reinforced his belief that it was her in the blue ball gown.

"Lighten up, Klaus," Stefan said as he stood up from his desk. "She's just trying to help. I have to go bring this upstairs to John, so play nice, please."

Caroline wanted to stop Stefan from leaving her alone with Klaus, she was actually becoming a little frightened of the man. Whereas before they had always had a playful banter, a witty back and forth, today he was just being mean. "Who put a stick up your ass this weekend? Was it this brunette or was it the Indian girl?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because it's my job now. Not to care but to figure out how to keep you out of trouble and you are treating me like crap," Caroline told him as she grabbed the pictures off his desk.

"That's going to be rather difficult, since I seem to attract trouble," he told her. He thought of her words on the dance floor, what she had said about him. "I am just that guy. The guy that woos women with every trick in the book to get them into bed and then throws them in the bin. You really shouldn't be so surprised. At one point I thought you might be one of those girls, but I can see now I dodged a bullet with that one."

Caroline's face turned red with anger. She wasn't going to let him see her like that, angry and upset with him. Walking out of the office she headed to the one that was marked for PR and advertising and took a seat at one of the desks. The room was unoccupied as the firm hadn't needed to hire advertisers as the Gilbert Trust had their own. Sitting down at the desk she ran through the conversation in her head. There was something about what he had said to her before she left that gave her a bad feeling. It was almost identical to what she had said about him the night of the ball, to the man in the white suit. Caroline still hadn't figured out who he might have been and now she was even more curious if the man had connections to Klaus. She tried to remember how tall Klaus was, what his build was like and if it matched the man in the suit. She shook her head, trying to convince herself that it would be pure coincidence, that the man she had spent the evening with was American, and that there was no way it was Klaus.

Elena walked into the offices to bring Caroline a coffee on her first day and was met by stares and mean glares from some of the men in the office, particularly by a tall dark featured man. Trying to brush it off she brought her friend her latte, but Caroline was frantically talking to someone on the phone and didn't have any time to chat with Elena. Elena decided to venture a little further down the hall to the office of her boyfriend, where she waited in an empty office for him to return.

The tall man from the reception area walked in with a file in his hands and stared at Elena. "You must be the girl, Elena."

"Yes, that's me. And you are?" Elena asked, trying to remain friendly.

"Tyler Lockwood, Damon Salvatore's assistant," he told her sternly as he placed the file on Klaus's desk. "Stefan should be back any minute, his meeting with your uncle should be finishing up soon."

"Okay, thanks," Elena said with a smile. As the man turned to leave the office Elena felt compelled to ask a question. "Um, Tyler?"

Tyler turned around and looked at the small brunette. He couldn't see what Damon saw in her, she looked fragile and boring. "Yeah?"

"Why don't Stefan and Damon get along?" Elena asked.

Tyler shook his head. "That's a story that I don't even know. But it goes back to when they were children, that's all I know about it. I have to go."

Tyler left the office and Elena found herself spinning around in Stefan's chair, and looking at the photos on his desk. She saw photos that were obviously Stefan and their father, and some of him and his friends, but not a full family photo. This made Elena even more curious about what could have happened between the two brothers that led to their strained relationship. She was holding a photo of Stefan, Klaus and Rebekah, her next door neighbor, when Stefan entered the room. "You know Rebekah?" she said showing him the photo.

"Oh yeah, definitely. She and Klaus were childhood friends. Their parents were both British businessmen in New York so they were pretty close, basically siblings. How do you know her?" Stefan asked as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Elena gave a little laugh. "You know that neighbor I was telling you about? The one that doesn't realize how thin the walls between our apartments are? That's Rebekah."

Stefan's eyes went wide at the revelation and he gave a laugh. "I knew she was living here now, I know that she and Klaus went for drinks together last week but I haven't been able to meet up with her. What a small world."

"Yeah it is," Elena agreed. "I have to ask you something personal, so don't be offended."

"You can ask me anything, Elena."

"Why don't you and Damon get along? Why is he not in any photos on your desk? You two are brothers."

Stefan scratched his forehead. This was generally a very sensitive subject and not a story that the brothers liked people to know. "It's a few things really," Stefan started. "But the main thing is this. We had a little sister, Camila. She meant the world to my father, but she was very reckless, like Damon."

"What happened to her?"

"She died," Stefan said simply. He grabbed one of the photos on the desk, this one of a younger version of himself with a girl with dark blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

Elena's eyes widened. "I'm sorry."

"We had a place in the summer in upstate New York, on a lake. It was gorgeous. And Cami and Damon loved to swim, race each other and see who could go the farthest, stuff like that. One summer Cami and Damon took the boat out in the middle of the night and when the morning came we found Damon passed out on the boat and Cami no where to be found. She was thirteen. Thing is, I was supposed to go out and meet her at the dock, but I fell asleep. Her body was found a few days later by a rescue team. We never really got over it. My dad blames Damon for whatever happened on that boat. I don't know the specifics, Damon refuses to say, but since then my dad basically ignores him. Damon never told him that I was supposed to meet Cami at the dock, to help her if she got too tired. I became the favorite child, and I always did well in school and in my social life, and after that Damon, well became Damon. A mean drunk that can't take anything seriously. He won't tell me what happened to him, and so things are just tense."

"I had no idea, I'm so sorry Stefan," Elena said standing up and giving him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's okay really, but that's why people don't talk about it. Everyone just assumes that we don't like each other because of business, or because I did better at school than he did but it runs deeper than that. I don't think Damon will ever forgive himself for what he did, so he just makes his own life and the lives of people around him more miserable."

Elena was in shock; she didn't really know what to say. Her family had suffered tragedy, but didn't make hearing about other peoples any easier. All she could do was let Stefan hold her and try to move past it.

Caroline walked into the office and saw the two in an embrace. "Should I come back at another time? I can tell you from personal experience that desk sex is really fantastic."

Elena blushed and stepped back from Stefan. "Caroline! No, I was just about to leave anyway, are you done for the day?"

Caroline nodded. "First crisis as a PR mogul averted, so let's get out of here."

* * *

**Weird ending, I know! I just didn't know how to close it after such angst. Hope that puts Damon in perspective for you guys. The match making starts soon, as Stefan and Elena realize the chemistry between their best friends. Stay tuned. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to get this out yesterday, but I just had to get one more scene in there. To the reviewer who wanted more Klaroline, this chapter is full of great Klaroline moments as we start to move into the plot to make them fall in love with each other! **

* * *

Caroline spent the entire evening trying to think over what she had heard Klaus say. It was driving her crazy, the way that he had worded things, just like she had said them a few nights before. It was true, she did find him annoying that first night, but she had over exaggerated to the masked man. It was a habit that she had been trying to break, overdoing things, telling stories to make them seem more exciting or suspenseful than they really were. When Elena told her that Stefan and Klaus knew Rebekah, Caroline knew what she had to do.

Caroline never really cared for their neighbor, the high-class socialite Rebekah York. Actually ever since they moved into the building, Caroline found her to be a pain. She was loud and obnoxious and obsessed with proving that she was better than Caroline, to the point where the girl often went after the same men to prove her superiority. Today Caroline had to humble herself if she wanted to get her questions answered, something she can't say she really enjoyed doing.

Knocking on the door Caroline waited with a hand on her hip. She knew Rebekah was home she could hear the pop rock music that was playing inside the girl's apartment. Rebekah answered the door and scrunched her nose, obviously disappointed by the sight of Caroline. "I'll turn it down, god Caroline, you are such an old lady sometimes…"

Rebekah turned around and headed towards the large stereo system. Caroline took a step inside the apartment and waited. "It's not about the music," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Now Rebekah was just confused. There was really no reason that she could think of that would bring Caroline into her apartment. "What is it about then?" she asked sharply.

"I heard that you knew the Mikaelson's," Caroline mentioned, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, what about them?" Rebekah answered. She knew that Caroline was over here for more than just a nice chat. Nice chats were Elena's thing, and Rebekah barely put up with those.

"I am working for them now, as a Public Relations Intern and I was just wondering if it was going to be commonplace for me to cover up their personal lives, that's all," Caroline said trying to ease into the conversation.

"When it comes to Klaus and Kol, the short answer is yes. Why don't you sit down, if you want to properly do this job you are going to need some serious help," Rebekah gestured to the couch as she walked into her bedroom. She came back out with an old yearbook and a stack of photos.

"Who's Kol?" Caroline asked.

"Kol is the youngest Mikaelson. Biggest prat of the bunch, but I might be a little bias since I dated him," Rebekah explained. She opened up the yearbook, which Caroline could now see was to an elite Manhattan prep school. She pointed to a picture and handed the book to Caroline before sitting down next to her. "Him."

"Activities: Lacrosse, rugby and soccer. AP Chemistry, Calculus and Physics. Quote: Work Hard, Pary Harder. Yeah, he seems like a keeper," Caroline read out loud. She then paged through the book to find Klaus's entry. "Niklaus Mikaelson. Heading to UC Berklee. Varsity Soccer, President of the Art Club and Theater? Did not expect that… Future Business Society. AP Studio Art, Art History, French, English Literature, and Economics. Quote: Everything popular is wrong. – Oscar Wilde."

Caroline read it again and looked at the smug smile on the teenager in the photo. It was strange to see him so young, without the scars of whatever has happened to him since. The boy in the picture had his life in front of him, the world at his feet. The man he was now was not the boy in this picture. Something had happened to this boy.

"So basically here's what you need to know about the Mikaelsons. Elijah has been and always will be the good one. Even as a kid he was straight A's never got in trouble did everything daddy told him to do. And their dad was an asshole, so I'm sure that wasn't easy," Rebekah started rambling. "Then you have Niklaus, who basically realizes their dad is a dick and decides to stop doing anything that is asked of him. He brings Kol with him down this rabbit hole. Instead of sports, Klaus moves to art, instead of math and business, he went to literature and poetry. It's not a surprise that the guy loves Wilde and Hemingway, he took on their lifestyle pretty young. Drinking and sex and 'enjoying the beauty of life' that was his motto."

"That explains the girls and the bar fights…" Caroline said under her breath.

"Yeah, basically any PR person that family has spends a majority of their time cleaning up the boys messes. Good news for you though, they pay generously those who keep their secrets," Rebekah said rubbing her hands together. "Are you having any trouble with them since you started working?"

Caroline didn't want to mention the tone that Klaus had taken with her in the office so she phrased her answer carefully. "I can't say he's been the easiest person to work for," Caroline finally answered.

"He's being a prat, is that it?" Rebekah concluded. Caroline nodded. "I'll sort him out, I am meeting him at the office tomorrow for lunch. But don't say I never did you any favors."

Caroline thanked Rebekah and stood up. She headed back to her apartment and walked to the fridge, pouring herself a glass of juice. Something about the yearbook was jumping out at her. Theater. Klaus did theater in a New York School. Placing the glass down she ran back over to Rebekah's apartment and knocked on the door.

"What plays was Klaus in?"

"What?"

"It said theater in the yearbook. What plays was he in?" Caroline asked again.

Rebekah shrugged. "Like I remember. Here, just take the whole book, I know there's a page for it somewhere." Rebekah walked over to the coffee table and picked up the yearbook, placing it in Caroline's hands. After a quick thank you Caroline walked back to her apartment and started to riffle through the pages.

She finally found the page for the plays for that year and saw a number of pictures of Klaus from a one-act play festival. Turning the page she found the major production. Aaron Sorkin's 'A Few Good Men'. On the page was younger Klaus in costumed American Military Uniform. American. Caroline had seen the movie, she knew that it was about men in the military at a trial and the catch phrase 'You can't handle the truth'. And at that moment, Caroline couldn't handle the truth.

Klaus knew how to speak in an American accent. He was the right build and height for the man in the white suit. And he had called her sweetheart. She should have realized this sooner, she should have known the second he said it that it was Klaus behind that mask. After everything they had discussed that night he hadn't tripped up once, but how could she have not known.

Her mind was spinning when she dialed the office on her phone, asking to be connected to Klaus. "Klaus Mikaelson speaking," Klaus said sternly on the other end of the line.

"It was you!" she yelled into the phone.

"What the hell? Who is this, and what did I do this time?" Klaus asked confused.

"You. You were in 'A Few Good Men', you can speak in an American accent," Caroline said as she started to gain control over her breathing.

"Caroline," Klaus said with a sigh, realizing what was going on. How she found out about his activities in high school, he was unsure of but he knew that it was Caroline and that she was upset. "Yes, I have played an American a few different times over the years I was in theater."

Caroline shook her head in disbelief. She could not believe that the man that she had found so interesting that night was the same man that she spent the week cleaning up after. "I can not believe you, making me think you were…"

"Making you think I was what?"

"It doesn't matter," Caroline recovered instead of saying 'attractive and romantic'. "Why did you do that to me? Fake an accent, get me to say all those nasty things about you and then still spend the rest of the night with me?"

"Because I didn't know it was you at first, love," Klaus admitted. "I didn't realize it until the end of the evening actually. And despite what you said, I found you quite intriguing that night. Most women would have grown bored with my talk of paintings and history. You did not."

Caroline thought of their conversation that night and had to admit that he was rather fascinating. She loved learning about the history behind the pieces, and now she was able to connect that to Klaus's interest in Art History. "Why didn't you just tell me when you knew?" Despite how well their conversation had gone, she was still angry about the whole thing. Plus, it didn't negate the fact that he was going on a tour of the city that was inappropriate and immature that she was being forced to clean up.

Klaus took a moment before he answered, and Caroline thought for a moment that he might have hung up on her. "Because of what you said, about me being nothing more than a man using tricks to bed women. I knew you would think it was all a lie, all an attempt to sleep with you, but it wasn't. That was me, Caroline."

Caroline felt guilty about what she had said. She had judged him too harshly based on the few conversations that they had had. "If that man was you, who is this boy that can't seem to behave himself?"

"That's also me. I'm very complex but don't worry sweetheart, Kol is coming to town tomorrow, and he should be able to keep you so busy you won't worry about me at all," Klaus said as he hung up the phone.

Caroline was more than worried about what it meant that the youngest Mikaelson was coming to the city. Everything proved so far that he was going to be a handful and Caroline didn't know if her PR skills were ready for the kind of damage that Kol could bring.

When Caroline got to the office the next morning she heard a new voice amidst the crowd of men she was accustomed to hearing. Keeping her head down, trying to avoid Klaus she almost made it to her office before being stopped.

"And where have my brothers been hiding you?" the young man asked. Caroline looked up on Kol's face and knew immediately who he was. He looked like Elijah with dark hair and brown eyes, but he had a mischievous smile like his other brother.

Caroline frowned and pushed her way past him, opening the door to her office. The last thing she needed was another Mikaelson making her life miserable. "They haven't. I'm new to the firm, just an intern while they are here working with the Gilbert Trust."

"Sticking to just the facts, I see. Do you have a name, beautiful?" he asked as he stepped into the office, leaning against the doorframe.

Caroline started up the computer and looked down to see if there was any pending work for her to do. Klaus had kept his promise; he wasn't in any trouble today. Caroline would be able to work on her schoolwork for awhile and maybe even look into the possibility of getting a press release out about the firm's event from the weekend before. "Caroline, and as nice it is to be in your company, Mr. Mikaelson, I really do have work to get to so if you could kindly leave..."

Instead of doing as she asked him to, Kol walked into the office and closed the glass door behind him. He took a seat at the other desk in the office and threw his feet up. Caroline tried her best to ignore him, but he was doing everything in his power to distract her. Sighing and repositioning himself to keep her from her work. "How about you and I get out of here and get a drink?"

"It's ten-thirty in the morning, Mr. Mikaelson," Caroline said not looking up.

"Tonight then, and call me Kol," he answered.

Caroline shook her head, trying her best to tell him that she was not interested. She started to state her answer when Klaus appeared in the doorway. "Sorry, Kol, but she already promised me to go out with the lovebirds tonight."

Kol frowned, "Well, you can always meet me after. Here's my number, love."

"Piss off, Kol."

Kol stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Klaus alone with Caroline in her office. Caroline gave Klaus a questioning look as Kol departed from her office space. "Are we really going to dinner with Stefan and Elena? Because I live with the girl, and I am about to throw up at the amount of fluffy love crap they do."

"Unfortunately, yes we are. That was the reason that I stopped by, actually. Saving you from the grips of my younger brother was just a bonus for you, but you can thank me for that later."

Caroline was going to thank him for helping her but after he said that she kept her mouth shut on the subject. She wasn't going to make him think that she only said it because he wanted her to. "Is he always that… slimy?" she asked.

"Not that I'm aware of, but he has always had a thing for blondes, so it might just be you, love," Klaus told her, still standing in the doorway. "Now for this evening we have reservations at 6th Street, if that is okay with you."

Caroline tried to keep calm, but she was shocked. It was the most expensive restaurant in the city by far, and she had never had the chance to even step inside let alone eat there. "It's suitable. What time will you be picking us up?"

"Eight," Klaus said as he turned on his heel and left the office. He had a thing for abrupt departures, Caroline noticed and it was something that she found both mysterious and annoying.

Caroline spent the afternoon working on the press release to talk about what the firm had done for the young women's group they raised money for. She had called Elena after her friend's class and confirmed the dinner for the evening, trying to sound annoyed at the unexpected invitation. "Look, I am only doing this because it's the best restaurant in the city. I can't figure out why you thought we should join you on your date anyway," Caroline told Elena.

"I thought you would want to get a free meal at 6th Street," Elena pointed out. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Caroline grumbled. "That doesn't mean I like the idea of you setting me up with that annoying idiot."

"Oh, come on, he's not that bad," Elena replied. "Plus it's only a few hours. Just try and enjoy it."

Realizing that there was no way she was going to get out of this disastrous double date, Caroline decided she would just have to make the most out of it. When she got back to the apartment after work she started looking through her closet for something to wear that would be suitable for such a fine restaurant. Deciding on a red low cut cocktail dress she took a shower and started working on her hair.

By the time eight o' clock rolled by she was ready to go, sitting on the couch waiting for Elena to finish working on her makeup. The buzzer to the door rang and Caroline walked over to the speaker. "Hello."

"I am here to pick up a Miss Forbes and a Miss Gilbert," a strange voice answered.

"That's us, just give us a minute and we'll be right down," Caroline answered. "Elena, come on the car is here, we need to go!"

When the girls got into the car they were surprised to see their dates were not with them. The driver told them that the men were to meet them there that business had run later than they had expected and they were at the hotel changing clothes. When they arrived at 6th Avenue the girls were still alone, so they took the time to have a drink at the bar.

Caroline felt a hand on the small of her back as she saw Stefan walk around her to Elena. A voice in her ear told her, "Are you going to play nice tonight?"

Caroline turned in to be face-to-face and chest-to-chest with Klaus. "I will if you will."

The dinner was awkward at best with Stefan and Elena spending most of the evening ignoring their friends and leaving them to their own devices. Going against what she said to begin with, Caroline was quick to find objects of debate with Klaus to keep her from complete boredom. "You can not tell me that you actually think that Hemingway is a better writer than Fitzgerald. That's just idiotic. Hemingway was a misogynistic drunk."

"And Fitzgerald was a drunk with a bipolar wife!" Klaus snapped back. "At least Hemingway was always honest about who he was. He never pretended to be anything he wasn't. I respect that in a man."

"Doesn't change the fact that the man was an asshole," Caroline retorted. "And don't even get me started on Wilde, who I am sure is your idol."

"Wilde was a genius, way ahead of his time, and you know it," Klaus answered her. "Let me guess you think that Austen was some kind of literary genius."

"You think I'm that shallow? I know that her novels are entertainment, nothing more. Charlotte Bronte though, she was ahead of her time."

"Girls like you always think Jane Eyre was the best thing to happen to literature."

"I actually like Pride and Prejudice," Elena piped in.

"You just like the guy who plays Darcy in the Kiera Knightly version," Caroline turned to face her friend. This was not a discussion that Elena could really get herself into, and Caroline shot her a look to tell her to keep her mouth shut.

"Why don't we discuss something a little less… controversial?" Stefan asked trying to calm the situation. "Like politics."

The rest of the dinner went along the same chord, with the end of the night leaving Caroline frustrated and exhausted from spending the evening defending her beliefs. She couldn't get out of the car and back to her apartment fast enough, and Klaus felt a rush of relief while he watched her get out of the car.

The trip back to the hotel was even worse, as Klaus was left alone with Stefan and Elena. "You didn't have to fight with her the whole evening," Stefan said as soon as the car pulled away.

"That was not fighting, that was healthy intellectual debate and conversation, mate," Klaus told him. "If you hadn't left us to our own devices the whole evening maybe it wouldn't have been a problem."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you and Elena there spend the entire evening staring into each other's eyes, like there was no one else in the room. We had to amuse ourselves somehow."

Stefan and Elena didn't reply to his statement, both feeling guilty because of its truth. As they pulled into the hotel Klaus exited the car quickly, and the couple followed after. It wasn't until they were safely in Stefan's room that they discussed what they had seen that evening.

"There was so much sexual tension at that table I thought I was going to explode," Elena finally told Stefan.

Stefan nodded as he poured two drinks. He handed one to Elena before taking a sip of his own. "I felt that too. As much as they are determined to hate each other, you have to admit they are well matched."

"Too bad Caroline doesn't believe in love."

"Neither does Klaus, interestingly enough. But I think that if he met the right person he might be swayed to change his mind. Someone that stimulated him intellectually and he found physically attractive."

"The night of the masquerade I thought that Caroline finally met someone worth her while, but she never found out who the man in the white suit was."

"A white suit?" A smile widened on Stefan's face. "Red mask?" Elena nodded. "Elena, I think I have an idea…"

* * *

**You guys are amazing, thank you for reading and reviewing! Please feel free to tell me all your comments and concerns and come visit me over at my tumblr riverssongs! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and comments! It was great to come back from a weekend away to see your lovely words. **

* * *

Stefan called for a meeting in Elijah's office with Kol and Elijah, while Elena met with Bonnie and Rebekah to lay out the plan. It was simple enough; they would just need to get Caroline to believe that Klaus had feelings for her and for Klaus to think the same of Caroline. The rest would be left to the natural chemistry between them. It was almost too easy, but Elena and Stefan both believed that it would work.

"All I am asking you two to do is to encourage him once we get him on the right track," Stefan explained.

Kol wasn't even sure why he was called into this meeting, and now he was really sure that he wanted nothing to do with any sort of plan that involved his brother's love life. "You want me to get my brother, who doesn't believe in love, to think that the blonde is in love with him?"

"Yes, essentially."

"I can see why you would want to meddle in Klaus's life, Stefan, since you have seen such happiness with Miss Gilbert, but are you sure that this Caroline is really the right person for him?" Elijah asked. "Any time the two are in the same room someone ends up storming out. They seem to infuriate each other."

"But that's the thing, isn't it Stefan?" Kol commented. "Elijah, you must not know the passion that lies behind those kinds of relationships. For as much as you annoy each other the passion is hiding underneath."

Elijah shook his head. That was just not the way that he did things. His relationships were always about partnerships, with people with similar values and ambitions. When he realized that there was an issue he ended things, plain and simple. His brothers on the other hand were hotheaded and more likely to make rash decisions like these. "Rebekah."

"Mmmm Rebekah, yes, she was one of them. She lives here in town doesn't she? I should really give her a call, she's an animal in bed."

"Will you do it or not?" Stefan interjected, uninterested in whatever Kol was going to speak of next.

"Yes," Elijah said, and Kol nodded. It was about time their brother met his match.

* * *

"I'm just saying that I think the two of them would be good together, that's all," Elena said to Bonnie and Rebekah. After Stefan told her that the man in the mask was really Klaus, Elena knew that this was the right thing to do for her friend. It was about time that Caroline found someone and realized that love was more than something for the movies.

"Klaus, though? I mean I understand your desire to set up your friend and all but I can't see how Klaus would be a good person for her," Rebekah told Elena as she sipped the cup of tea that Elena had made her.

Bonnie nodded. "From everything that I have heard about this guy, particularly from Caroline I think this is a bad idea. All I have heard is that he is a jerk and she fights with him constantly. How would they be good together?"

"You should have seen them at dinner with Stefan and me, there is chemistry there. Plus the first time that Caroline goes on about a guy since high school was the man in the white suit. Rebekah, what color was Klaus wearing at the benefit?"

"White, with a red mask and pocket square," Rebekah said without thought, "I chose it for him."

The revelation dawned on Bonnie. "That was _him_? Okay I guess I can play along, but if it all goes to hell I will say it was all your idea."

Rebekah was confused, "What does Klaus's suit have to do about anything?" Elena explained what had happened that night between Caroline and the man in the suit, how they had spent the evening talking and dancing. After hearing about how Klaus had told Caroline about the paintings in the gallery. "He talked to her about art? He never does that… I guess I can try and help," she told them reluctantly.

Elena smiled and told them exactly how she thought it would be best to convince Caroline that Klaus was more than just a person for her to argue with. It would take more than just a few words, Elena knew from experience that was not enough to sway Caroline. The first step would just be to perk her interest in the person that Klaus was, the person that discussed art with her and danced with her.

* * *

Caroline was sick of calling gossip magazines and paying them off not to talk about Kol Mikaelson and his adventures in their city. She basically had to babysit him, follow him around and try to get the paparazzi before they went to the papers and tabloids. Today after class she stopped by the hotel to find him passed out in the lobby, strewn across a couch, his jacket and tie hanging off the back of the couch. She had been called by Elijah who had been contacted via the management of Kol's condition and Elijah asked politely if Caroline would handle it.

Caroline flashed a smile at the concierge as she walked over to the couch, crouching near Kol's head. "Mr. Mikaelson?" she asked to see if he was awake or even conscious. His head lifted up slightly and he looked at her face.

"Why isn't it my brother's beautiful blonde?" Kol slurred.

Caroline didn't understand what he meant by the statement and shrugged it off as a drunken statement instead of truth. "Why don't we get up and get you into bed…"

Rolling his head to have it crack, Kol started to slowly move to a seated position. A front desk worker handed Caroline a bottle of water and Tylenol. Caroline thanked the man and gave the medication to Kol and forced him to drink the water. After finishing the bottle she helped Kol to his feet and towards the elevator.

"What's your room number?" Caroline asked.

Kol was confused and squinted, trying to remember what the number for the room was. "With Klaus," he explained. He fumbled inside of the pocket of his pants and produced a key, but it still didn't tell Caroline what the room number was. She took the key from him and waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Do you remember what floor?"

"Fifteen," Kol said without thinking. As the doors opened they walked into the elevator and Caroline pressed the button for the correct floor. She hoped that once they got to the floor Kol would remember which door to go into. As the doors opened again Kol stumbled out and headed down the hall before he chose one on the left side. "This one."

1511. Caroline made a mental note of it in case something like this happened again. She swiped the key card that Kol had handed her and turned the handle as the little light went green. Stepping inside she saw that it was one of the hotel's suites, with a sitting area, dining area and two bedrooms. It was almost as large as the apartment that she and Elena shared, and Caroline didn't even want to think about how much it probably all cost.

Kol walked over towards the kitchen and grabbed a glass in the cabinet and a bottle of Jack Daniel's that was on the counter. Caroline hadn't noticed his move over to the small kitchen, having been so captivated by the luxury and quickly ran over and plucked the bottle from his hand. "Maybe we should have some more water and then take a nap, Kol," she said as she placed the bottle back on the counter. She filled a glass with water and replaced the empty one in Kol's hand.

"You can't sleep with me," Kol stated. "That would make Klaus angry."

"I wasn't planning on it, but thanks for the warning," Caroline said, still trying to shrug it off as something drunk people do.

Kol finished the water and started to stagger over to the bedroom, kicking off his shoes and socks on his way. Caroline followed after him, picking up the clothes and followed him into the bedroom. "He likes you, you know," Kol told her as he took his belt off. "And not just because you're fit as hell. You like art and literature, he likes that about a woman."

Caroline just nodded as she walked over to the closet and placed the shoes on the floor. Kol wasn't done yet though, he kept talking, "Klaus doesn't like to admit that he likes anyone, not after Tatia. That's why he argues with you, he wants to find fault in everyone he meets. He wants to prove to himself that people aren't worth his time."

Kol removed his shirt and pulled off his jeans before climbing into the bed. Caroline tried not to take anything he said seriously, but drunks were known for being honest. She walked over to the window and closed the blinds. When she turned around to say goodbye she saw that he was already asleep, and hadn't even bothered to get under the blankets. She had to smile at the way he looked so small in the large bed as she walked out of the room.

Klaus had finished his work for the day and was getting sick of hearing Stefan talk about Elena and Damon complain about Stefan that he just decided to head back to the hotel. When he got to the room he headed over to the kitchen and grabbed a Red Bull before making his way to the couch. He wasn't surprised when he heard the door to Kol's room open and turned around to greet his brother, only to see a familiar blonde instead.

"Caroline?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"Klaus! Oh my god, I didn't know you were here," she said as she jumped, surprised by the sound of her name. "You just scared the shit out of me."

"What are you doing in my hotel room? More specifically what are you doing in Kol's room?" Klaus asked a hint of anger in his voice. He had made it more than clear to his brother that Caroline was off limits, but he knew that his word probably didn't mean anything to his mischievous brother.

Caroline's eyes widened as she realized what it probably looked like from his perspective, "oh no, not that! Elijah called me about an hour ago. The hotel called to tell him that his brother was passed out in reception and they couldn't get him to move. And Elijah had a meeting or something so he asked me to take care of it."

Klaus understood completely, he had had his fair share of moments exactly like that one. It reminded him of his days in high school when he would have to throw his younger brother over his shoulder to get him out of the view of their parents. "Sounds like Kol, I'm sorry you had to come all this way. He can be quite a pain when he's drunk so I hope he didn't bother you all that much."

"Pain isn't the word I would use. Just… gossipy?" Caroline told him.

"Running his mouth about things that don't concern him, I bet. What was it this time?"

Caroline bit her bottom lip as she walked over to the living room and sat on one of the plush chairs. She took a moment to consider exactly how she wanted to word what Kol had told her but decided to avoid the main topic of conversation. "Who's Tatia?"

Klaus frowned, "yes, definitely things that are not any of his business. Tatia was my college girlfriend. We were going to get married, travel the world discussing art and making it a better place."

"What happened?" Caroline asked candidly. She was actually curious. Thinking back to the pictures that she had seen of him in high school she could picture the boy with the big dreams, and it looked as though Tatia was a piece of the puzzle that connected that boy to the man that sat in front of her today.

"She broke my heart, don't they all?" he replied. "One day I go back to our flat right off campus and open the door to see her in bed with one of my best mates, Finn. I guess she fell in love with him but didn't have the heart to tell me and didn't want to move out."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't talk about it much, and I don't want your pity. It was my past, and believe it or not I'm glad she broke my heart. I was living in a dream, and now I'm part of reality."

"So being in love is a dream?" Caroline asked.

"In a way yes, but my whole life was living in a fantasy world. A world where all that mattered was the future and world peace and making art. Love was just a piece of that fantasy."

Caroline stood up, no longer enjoying the conversation. Even as someone that didn't really think that highly of love, Klaus's perspective was extremely dark and pessimistic. "I thought I had a bad idea about love, but you saying that makes me realize that love is real. Love is real and it is part of this reality you think you live in. The world isn't an awful place, Klaus. It's beautiful, painful sometimes, but still beautiful. Maybe I was wrong about you, and maybe Kol is too."

"What do you mean by that?" Klaus said, placing his can on the table. He didn't like the tone that she was taking with him.

"The man in the white suit understood beauty. And love in ways that you don't. Kol told me your attitude was just a front, not really you, but maybe he's wrong. Maybe you are just as bad as you come off." Caroline turned around and headed towards the door. There couldn't be any truth in what Kol had said about her and Klaus, because the man was incapable of love. That much she knew was true.

* * *

"Why do you need me to go with you to the art gallery? You are perfectly capable of finding something on your own," Klaus told Rebekah in his office the next day. He was rather surprised to find his childhood friend waiting for him when he arrived, insistent that he travel with her to find a new piece for her bedroom.

"Because you have the best taste in art," Rebekah answered. "And my other option is really rather annoying so I would prefer it was you that came with me."

"Who else would you go with?"

"Caroline Forbes. Have you met her? I heard that she had an internship here," Rebekah said as though it was casual. It was her idea to remind Caroline of Klaus's art side by convincing both of them to meet her at an art gallery to choose a new piece for her apartment.

Klaus nodded, "Yes, Stefan is dating her roommate, so I have seen her quite a bit. How do you know the girl?"

"She's my neighbor," Rebekah replied. "Always telling me to turn down the music and to be quiet, but for what I pay in rent I deserve to be as loud as I please."

Knowing Rebekah's taste in music, Klaus couldn't help but agree with Caroline on that one. It probably was rather annoying to have her as a neighbor. "Fine, after lunch then," he said waving her out of the office so that he could get back to work.

Rebekah wandered back down the hall when she unfortunately ran into Kol. "Hello Kol," she said politely as she tried to walk by.

"Rebekah," he answered with a smirk, wrapping a hand around her waist. "How have you been?"

Rebekah tried to wiggle out of his grasp, forgetting his strength. "Let go of me," she said just above a whisper.

"You used to love it when I grabbed you like this," Kol said into her ear. "How about you and I take a turn down memory lane, maybe in one of these offices."

"Not in a million years," Rebekah said placing a hand on his chest, pushing him away. His grip on her became stronger as he wrapped his other arm around her. She was clearly struggling to get away from him, and yet he persisted.

"I know you want to, stop playing games with me," he told her as he started to take her down the hall.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and before he knew it Kol was pinned up against the wall. A tall man with broad shoulders pushed him harshly. "She doesn't want to go with you," he told him. "Let her go."

"Fine, I can find someone sexier anyway, take my seconds if you want," Kol told him. Kol turned towards the exit of the building and headed to the elevators.

Rebekah turned to the man that helped her. "Thank you, so much, really, I don't know how I could repay you. Who are you?"

"Tyler Lockwood, Elijah Mikaelson's assistant," he answered. "And you are?"

"Rebekah. Childhood friend of the Mikaelsons, and that prat's exe. Really, if there is anything I can do, just say the word."

"It's not a problem, men should never treat women like that, it's disgusting," he told her firmly. "I would hate it if it someone did that to me, it's only right to help."

"At least let me buy you a drink. Do you have a business card?" Rebekah asked.

Tyler pulled one out of his suit jacket and handed it to her. She took a pen from her purse and wrote her phone number and name down. "Tonight at nine, the Titanium. Call me."

* * *

**I do feel bad about making Kol such a bad guy, but you will see why I needed to get Rebekah into Tyler's arms soon enough! I am loving writing this classic story with a modern day twist, and I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. As always reviews are recommended and feel free to send any messages to me via FF or on tumblr at riverssongs! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I know the last chapter was a tad of a bore, but I think it set this one up well! Thanks for reading, it's been a blast to write this as my NaNo project. **

* * *

| Desperate Measures |

"I can't believe he said that," Elena said surprised when Caroline told her about what had taken place in the hotel room. It would definitely push their plan back a bit if Klaus had convinced Caroline that he didn't think love existed at all. "And I can't believe that you stood up for true love. Something is changing in you, Care."

"Don't get your hopes too high about it though," Caroline told her friend as she threw a throw blanket over herself and cuddled into the couch. "The only reasonable prospect that I have had in months ended up being Klaus in a mask, so that's not saying a lot."

Elena frowned. It was a step in the right direction, even if the conversation was in fact two steps back. Elena had to admit that she was glad for Rebekah's plan, maybe putting the two of them in front of art could make them move past the conversation as a whole. "I'm sure Klaus was just caught off guard having to talk about Tatia like that. You get the same way when you have to talk about Jake, all pessimism and no light."

Caroline tilted her head, "I just don't understand how the man that was so passionate and saw the beauty in the smallest things in earth could be the same man that said those awful things. He just makes me so angry…"

Elena just laughed, "I can tell. Did you ever think there might be a reason for that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just that there might be something below the surface of your annoyance," Elena mentioned.

"Not you too," Caroline said with a sigh. "Drunken Kol was trying to tell me that his brother was in love with me before I had that lovely chat with Klaus."

Elena sighed; of course it would be Kol that would let something like that slip too early. She had told Stefan not to let Kol into the plan, but he had insisted that the man would help. "All I am saying is that I may have noticed there being some… tension between the two of you. He gets under your skin for a particular reason, that's all."

Caroline took off the blanket and stood up, grabbing her books. "I'm not discussing this with you, Elena. He is just annoying, that's all there is to it."

* * *

Rebekah headed into the office with her head held high, knowing that she could face Kol now that she had Tyler on her side. She stomped into Klaus's office and slammed the door behind her.

"What is it now Rebekah?" Klaus asked as he hung up the phone.

"Because we did not find anything the other day, you and I are heading to the gallery this afternoon and I am bringing reinforcements," she told him. "I already checked your schedule with Meredith, you're clear for the entire afternoon. So we are going to grab lunch and then off to the Modern Gallery over on Lexington."

Klaus scowled. "I have no interest in helping you Rebekah. You seem to hate everything that I point out for you, I just don't see the point."

"Hence the third opinion. You are coming, I already cleared it with Elijah."

"Fine," Klaus muttered. "Heard about your date with Lockwood. You need to be careful with that one, love."

Rebekah shook her head. "After Kol I think I can figure out a bad one when I see him. Tyler was more than polite on our date, and he is much more of a gentleman than your brother will ever be."

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Klaus told her as she headed out of the office.

* * *

Caroline was taken off guard when Rebekah called her and asked her to lunch and an art gallery. She was so shocked by the invitation that she accepted without thinking much about it. Driving away from campus she headed towards the restaurant that Rebekah had chosen. She pulled up to the high-end steakhouse and parked the car, leaving her textbook and notes in the passenger's seat.

Walking into the restaurant she saw the blonde sitting at a table with a man who was facing away from the entrance. Walking up she sat down next to Rebekah and looked at the man who was seated across from her. Klaus.

"Rebekah, you didn't tell me that we were going to have Klaus grace us with his presence this afternoon," Caroline said trying not to sound too harsh.

Klaus on the other hand was close enough with Rebekah to let his harsh tone shine through. "You told me that you wanted a second opinion, you did not tell me that it was Caroline's opinion that you wanted, Rebekah. You should have told me that you were bringing her with us, I would have had a different reaction to our afternoon."

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have come if you knew I was going to be here?"

"Aren't you?" Klaus fired back.

"No, but I would have liked to know that you were coming so I could prepare myself emotionally for your constant criticism," Caroline snapped.

"I wouldn't call it constant," Klaus replied. He could already feel his heart pounding and his face becoming stressed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. It was already starting and she hadn't even been there for three minutes. She turned her focus on Rebekah who seemed to be quite disturbed by the interaction between them. "I'm sorry, Rebekah, but Klaus and I don't always see things eye to eye. Maybe we aren't the best people to have working together to help you."

"That's exactly why you are the right people for this. I know that if the two of you agree on a piece than I have to have it. Elena told me about your little quarrels, and I don't mind them as long as I get a new piece for my bedroom," Rebekah told her standing firm. She was starting to see what Elena had told her about the chemistry between the two. Despite their assurances that they didn't like each other she had a feeling they would rip each other's clothes off before long. All the rest of them had to do was push the couple in the right direction.

Klaus shot her a look but kept his mouth closed. He knew when to push Rebekah and when it was time to just give up. The woman was set on having them help her with her apartment, and he would give in to her this time. Over the years she had done more than plenty favors on his behalf, it was time he returned them.

The lunch went fairly calmly, with Rebekah taking over much of the conversation and keeping Caroline and Klaus from harming one another. Finally it was time to head to the gallery. "Caroline, can you take Klaus over? I forgot that I have loads of shopping bags in the passenger's seat and my car is only a two-seater. It's just over on Lexington and Jefferson," she said as she walked away from them, leaving them with no choice.

Caroline sighed and stood up, putting her leather jacket on and putting her purse over her shoulder. At least she got a free meal from all this mess. When she looked over she saw Klaus was standing there waiting for her. "Let's go then," she told him as she started to walk away.

Walking up to her car she wondered what he was going to think of her beat up jeep. Unlike the Mikaelsons and the Gilberts, Caroline didn't come from money. She worked hard for every cent she had and the rent on their apartment alone kept her working more than she wanted to. That meant that updating her wheels had to take a metaphorical backseat.

"This is your car?" Klaus asked as Caroline unlocked the driver's side door.

"Yes, got a problem with it?" she asked as she stepped in, leaning over to unlock the passengers side and placing the books in the backseat.

Klaus didn't say anything as he stepped into the car and took his seat, fastening his seat belt. He made a mental note to remind Elijah to give the girl a nice stipend at the end of her internship so she could replace her mode of transportation.

Caroline started the car and headed towards the gallery. It was a quiet ride over, and each time she looked over at her passenger she could see him shifting uncomfortably as if he was worried that he was in danger. "The car is completely safe, Klaus," she told him after five minutes of his fidgeting.

"It's older than you are probably, so for some reason I don't trust you on that one," he said as he looked over at her, his hand firmly gripped to the door handle.

Caroline rolled her eyes, thankfully they were close to the gallery and she parked the car and hopped out. Rebekah was waiting outside with her hand on her hip and a phone to her ear. She gave a quick goodbye to whomever she was talking to and welcomed them. "Took you long enough," she told them as she opened the door into the gallery.

They were welcomed by Lamar, the gallery's owner and collector and were made coffee before they were given freedom to roam through the art. Most of the current collection consisted of photography, but there were a few sculptures and paintings also taking up residence.

Caroline instantly found herself drawn to a large photograph, a blowup of a classic music establishment in the city. She stood in front of it; taking in it's off focus tilt and black and white exposure. It was a club that she had visited often, especially when she was in elementary school.

Caroline didn't notice Klaus as he stepped up behind her and took in the photo. "A little amateur, don't you think? The shot would have been much better if he had made the background of the marquee the focus, blurring the night's performance instead of the other way around," he commented.

Caroline thought over the comment and looked at the photo again, "Actually, I agree, now that you've said it. I have a lot of memories of this place."

"Such as?"

"My dad used to take me there to see jazz concerts when I was little," she told him. "There was this local group, a bunch of old guys that played shows every few months there. It was our thing, dad and daughter date night, he called it."

"The photo is captivating to you because of the memories that it represents. That's what all good photography is, essentially. It's about capturing a moment that other people can connect to emotionally," Klaus explained. "Although it doesn't take the time or patience that traditional art requires, it does take a fine eye and skill to find the right shot. It's nice but it's not for Rebekah, she would have no connection to this particular place."

Caroline nodded and started to walk away from the painting. She noticed that Klaus looked at it for a moment before following her. It was comments like those that she saw a different side to Klaus, someone that was so much more real than the man she met in the hotel suite a few days before. He was a man of contradictions, someone that could be both harsh and cold but also passionate and able to see beyond the every day.

When Caroline met up with Rebekah she saw the woman in front of a painting that to Caroline looked like red and black streaks on canvas. "Do you love it? I love this," she told Caroline.

Caroline gave a fake smile. "I wouldn't say that."

Klaus walked up to the girls and took one glance at the painting before telling her the truth. "That is simple and idiotic, Rebekah. There is no deep meaning in that just someone that wants to make a couple thousand dollars off someone who knows nothing about art."

Rebekah gave him a nasty look but nodded, knowing that he was probably right. She followed him to his selection, a photograph of a little girl in a field holding a poppy. Caroline had to admit there was something beautiful about it's innocence but she couldn't figure out what Rebekah would like about this girl.

"Oh, Niklaus," Rebekah sighed. "It's like the poppies at my gran's house in Oxfordshire."

Caroline had never heard anyone use Klaus's full name before and she was surprised to see how calm he was about her using it. For some reason Caroline had assumed that there was a reason that he didn't use his full name, some story of anger or resentment having to do with their father but Rebekah used it without even a flinch from him.

"That's exactly what I thought of as well," Klaus told her. "I remember how our parents always left us there when they had business in London and how you used to pick them and Camilla would string them into your braids."

"You have to get it," Caroline said with a nod after hearing the story. She could picture the children running through the fields of England and smiled. Klaus had told her good photography was about connecting to past experience. This photograph did that for them. "The long blonde hair even reminds me of you."

Rebekah agreed and bought the painting without a second thought. She had a friend to meet up with so she hurried out of the gallery, leaving Klaus and Caroline to their own devices.

"Do you want me to drive you back to the office or the hotel?" Caroline asked. After his obvious discomfort with the first trip she doubted he would say yes, but it seemed rude not to ask.

"I think I'd rather call a car, I don't want you to have to go out of the way," he told her as if it was only for her convenience. "Before you go though…" Klaus called Lamar over and took the owner and Caroline back to the photograph that had captured Caroline's attention. "I would like to purchase this piece and have it delivered to her apartment."

Lamar nodded and took the credit card from Klaus's hand, leaving the two in front of the photo. "You didn't have to do that," Caroline told him. She would have never been able to purchase the piece, that much she knew.

"After everything you have done for Kol, it's the least I can do," Klaus told her honestly. "Plus, the look in your eyes when you saw it, I knew you had to own it."

"It's really not that big a deal really, just a few memories of a father that bailed."

"I had a feeling that was the end of the story. As someone that also has father troubles, I could tell. With fathers like ours, we have to hold onto the good memories we do have," he said to her looking at the floor. "For you it's jazz concerts and for me it was going to see Shakespeare in the park. You deserve to have something to remind you of all the times that he didn't fail you."

Caroline was taken aback by his honesty and ability to be vulnerable. She thanked him and found herself walking out of the gallery with her head held high and a new perspective on Klaus entirely. Starting her car she jumped when she saw someone at her passenger side door.

Klaus was standing next to the car, gesturing for her to unlock the vehicle. Caroline once again reached over and unlocked the door. In his hand was the photograph wrapped in brown paper. "The car service didn't have anyone available for another hour," he informed her. "I had Lamar wrap it up now, instead of paying to have it delivered."

"Where do you want me to take you?" Caroline asked as she started to pull out of the parking space.

"To your place, Stefan is already there," Klaus told her as if it was no big deal. Caroline didn't like the idea of him in her apartment, seeing where she lived and possibly judging her. It was bad enough to have two millionaires in her place, adding another just seemed like criticism waiting to happen.

"Sure," she said as she headed back to her place. Klaus told her about what Lamar had said about the artist that took the photograph and she asked polite questions about photography and what Klaus knew about the subject.

"It's not my medium, though, so I would hardly say that I'm an expert," Klaus informed her. "I would much rather paint than walk around with a bulky camera hanging around my neck."

"You painted the one in Rebekah's living room, right? The castle ruins in the field?"

"Yes, I did. It's a place we used to wander off to when we were in Oxfordshire, we would play in the ruins for hours, the seven of us."

"Seven?" Caroline asked.

"Rebekah is an only child, then the three Salvatores and myself and my brothers."

"Three Salvatores?"

"They had a little sister, Camilla. She was the one that put the poppies in Rebekah's hair. She was younger than the rest of us but she drowned when I was a senior," Klaus explained.

Caroline hadn't heard the story before, and was curious about who the girl might have been. They pulled up to her building and headed up the stairs to her apartment. Unlocking the door she pushed inside to find Stefan and Elena half naked on her couch. "Ew!" she screamed, dropping her purse.

Klaus followed her in and just smiled at the couple that was now scrambling for clothes. "Couldn't even make it to the bedroom?" he asked Stefan with a wink.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't know you would be back so soon. Really…" Elena said as she threw her shirt over her head. "What are you doing here?" she asked Klaus.

"That's my fault. I told Klaus that I was here and that we could just get a car back to the hotel together," Stefan explained. "I was about to say something but then we got a little distracted."

"Just a little," Klaus finished. "I am going to call for the car while you lot sort out this mess."

Klaus handed the photograph to Caroline before walking out of the apartment, dialing his phone. Caroline shook her head at her best friend before starting to unwrap Klaus's gift. She knew just the perfect place to hang it in her room, above her bookshelf.

"What's that?" Elena asked once she had composed herself.

"Klaus bought it for me," Caroline told her as she removed the brown paper and flipped it over. She handed the frame to Elena who looked it over. "I told him about how my dad used to take me there."

"That was really nice of him," Elena said as she handed the photo back to Caroline.

Stefan stood up from the couch and started to gather the rest of his things. "He must think highly of you to buy you art," he told her offhandedly. "Klaus takes that kind of stuff very seriously."

"What buying people things? He's a millionaire I doubt that's a problem."

"No, art. I don't remember the last time he did that for someone. He thinks that the art a person showcases reflects not only the artist and the owner but also the person that gave it to them. Something like that, he rambled too much about it when I asked him why he wouldn't help me decorate my house."

Stefan gave Elena a quick kiss and headed out the door before Elena turned to face Caroline. "What do you think it means? That he bought that for you?"

Caroline remembered what he had said about trying to hold onto the good memories that people have with their parents. "I think he's saying that all people have good and bad parts of themselves," she said finally.

"What?" Elena asked, not understanding.

"You would have had to be there," Caroline said as she took the photograph and headed into her room. As she stared at her new piece of art she thought about what she had said. Klaus was starting to show her that even though people have bad sides they also have good ones. Despite all his flaws, Klaus was able to see past the fact that her father had left her and see that he was once a loving and kind man. Maybe she was wrong to judge him so harshly and to believe that he wasn't capable of understanding real emotions, maybe he understood them too well instead.

* * *

**So Caroline is starting to realize that there's good and bad in all people, what do you think that will do to change her feelings about Klaus? Their friends are up to a lot of trouble in the coming chapters, first up the boys will be speaking to Klaus... Till next time you can find me here or at my blog on tumblr, riverssongs. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been so long, things got a little... complicated in my life. Last weekend I took a break and wrote a long one shot for OUAT (Graham/Emma you can find it on my author page) and then some life stuff got in the way. I hope I didn't lose too many of you because it's going to be a fun ride from here on out!**

* * *

As the weeks rolled by Damon found himself constantly pestered with his brother's declarations of love towards the beautiful heiress. Having lost his own chances at the girl he was feeling bitter towards the whole situation and wanted nothing more than to shut up his lovesick brother and give the girl a taste of rejection herself.

Sitting in his office he considered how he might be able to go about this when his assistant walked into the office, in a wrinkled shirt and messy hair. "And what might be your reasoning for wearing yesterdays clothes?" he asked Tyler.

Tyler gave a sly smile and raised an eyebrow. "I found myself unable to venture home before work today. Someone was keeping me occupied."

"Occupied. A girl in every city, that should be your slogan," Damon replied. "Who is she?"

"Rebekah Jones, this hot british chick that the Mikaelsons know from childhood. Saved her from that creep Kol and we've been banging ever since," Tyler explained.

Damon shook his head at his assistant's crude language. He had met the woman at different corporate events through the years and he had to admit that she was gorgeous. "Isn't she also the one that's a neighbor of Elena and Caroline?"

"Yes, which makes her screaming even that much more entertaining, knowing that I am waking those two bitches."

Damon let out a laugh, it was pretty amusing to think of Elena being bothered by Tyler's actions. The two men kept discussing the topic until Caroline wandered into the office. "Mr. Salvatore?" she asked.

"Yes, Caroline," he answered. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh?" Caroline glanced over at Tyler and shot him a nasty look. She was not able to sleep much the night before and was not extremely pleased by the idea. "I just wanted you to look over this press release before I sent it out, Elijah isn't in so I was told to bring it to you."

She handed out the slip of paper to Damon and he took it, glancing over it. "It's fine."

"Elena would like you to know that her bedroom shares a wall with Rebekah's so she would prefer if you kept your activities a little quieter next time, Mr. Lockwood."

"Noted," Tyler told her as Caroline left the office.

"Did she say the room shared a wall?" Damon asked after the blonde was long gone. Tyler nodded. "So their windows would be next to each other as well?"

"Yes, I guess so," Tyler told him shrugging. "Why?"

Damon cracked a smile, "I think I have an idea of how to take care of this Elena and Stefan problem."

"Oh really?"

Damon laughed and explained how he thought he could break up his brother and Elena by using the fact that they shared a wall. It was just convenient, too much so not to give it a try.

"I am just saying last night you shouldn't have left us alone while the two of you sneaked off to wherever the hell you went," Klaus said to Stefan as they took a break from their work. "You were the one that forced me to go to game night, something you know that I hate."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "We went to the store around the corner for more booze, considering the amount you and Caroline consumed you should really just thank us for getting you more."

Klaus rolled his eyes, not amused. "She just spent the time bickering with me about how I was shit at Catch Phrase. When really it would be her fault she can't describe the words well…"

"Have you ever thought about why she is always picking fights with you?" Stefan asked, seeing his opening to move forward in the plan that he had hatched with Klaus's brothers.

"Because she's annoying and sees joy in my pain?"

Stefan shook his head before taking a sip of his coffee. "Really? That's the only reason you can possibly think of why she would make such an effort to bother you?"

"Basically," Klaus replied.

"Maybe Elena is right, you are just blind."

"What are you talking about?" Klaus snapped. "What does that little girl have to say about me?"

"Calm down," Stefan told him in a hushed tone. "It's just that there is one major reason an attractive young female would purposely push your buttons that has nothing to do with her enjoying your pain."

"Get to the point, Salvatore."

"Maybe she's attracted to you, have you considered that?" Stefan asked.

"What? No," Klaus countered quickly. Images started flying through his head, her at the gallery telling him about her father, then when she was in his office admiring his drawings. But most importantly he thought of the girl in the blue dress, the girl that spent the entire night with him, dancing and discussing art and music. There was more to Caroline than met the eye, he had to admit that, but did she love him? That was too hard to believe. On their second meeting she had even told him she didn't believe in love.

"Why is it so impossible to believe? You are around her all the time, she is always talking about you, complaining about you at least. Plus there was the whole masquerade ball," Stefan continued.

"How do you know about that?" Klaus asked. He hadn't told anyone about that night, there was no way that Stefan found out about it through him.

"Caroline told Elena about the man in the white suit, how he was the first man that she actually saw as an equal. About how they danced and talked about art and culture and at the end of the night he even kissed her. There was only one man I know wearing a white suit and a red mask that evening."

"She said he was her equal?" Klaus asked starting to put the pieces together. It wouldn't be that hard to believe that she was interested. She was always testing him, making sure that he was just as intelligent as she was and was able to keep up with her wit. "That doesn't mean that I want to hook up with her though. I find her as annoying as hell and would prefer you didn't leave us in the same room alone together."

Stefan took another sip of his coffee and gave his friend a knowing look. "Admit it, she's not bad looking, and you enjoy fighting with her."

"Yeah, so, she's fit. There are thousands of girls in this city that are just as good looking as she is."

"Yet you haven't slept with a single one of them. Haven't even tried since that first night."

"I'm not talking about this. Let's just get back to work."

"Are you sure you don't want to come out with us?" Elena asked Caroline a final time as she applied a coat of eyeliner.

"Definitely," Caroline answered from the couch where she was pouring over a management textbook. "The last thing I want to do on this Friday night is to attend date night with you and your boyfriend like some nasty third wheel. No thank you."

"You would rather study then go out? Who is this Caroline and what did you do with my best friend?"

Caroline sighed, "No new Caroline, just one that doesn't love being your third wheel all the time."

"Then call Bonnie, go grab a drink or something. Just don't stay in all night, you've been working hard all week. Go have some fun!"

This was a complete role reversal for the roommates. Generally it was Caroline trying to motivate Elena to go out on a Friday night, yet today she was the one that was determined to stay in. Caroline shrugged her shoulders in a expression that said, 'maybe' to Elena's request. She had a test coming up next week and with her work schedule and school this might be her best chance to get some studying done.

Elena was determined though, she had seen the weird mood that Caroline had been in since the Masquerade ball so she took it upon herself to steal Caroline's phone and send a text to Bonnie. A few minutes later Caroline heard the ping of her text tone and grabbed the phone from the couch.

"Why is Bonnie meeting me at ten for drinks?" Caroline asked. "I didn't invite her out, and I never send emoticons."

Elena gave an innocent smile and a shrug. "I guess you are just going to have to meet with her. You know how upset she gets when people cancel on her."

"Damn it, Elena," Caroline muttered, knowing that it was true. Nothing bothered Bonnie more than a flaky person, and Caroline had already had too many close calls with Bonnie's wrath to consider ditching her friend. "Next time remember to use full words and no smileys when you are texting as me."

"Noted," Elena said as she put on a jacket and headed towards the door. "Try and have some fun tonight though."

Elena left for her date and Caroline had a couple hours to burn before she would have to get ready and go to the bar. She got up and made herself a cup of coffee and continued to study, trying to get through the material that she hadn't understood in class. When she glanced up to the digital clock on the cable box she saw that she was running later than she intended and bolted out of the couch and into her bedroom.

Not able to find a suitable outfit, Caroline put on a pair of tights and a short skirt that clung to her body and a low cut blouse. It would do in a hurry as she grabbed a clutch and headed out the door to the bar that she was supposed to be at twenty minutes earlier.

When she reached the crowded bar Caroline pushed through the masses of people until she found Bonnie, sitting at a tall bar table alone, a cosmo in her hand. "You're late, Caroline," she said with a sigh as the blonde sat down to join her.

"Yeah, I know I was studying and lost track of time. I am so sorry Bonnie," Caroline apologized as she sat down her clutch. "I know it bothers you, I am sorry, though."

"It's okay Caroline, I'm not going to cut off your head or anything," Bonnie answered. "I was just worried when you hadn't shown up that I was in the wrong bar or something."

"Once again, I am sorry. So tell me about your life, I haven't heard from you in forever!" Caroline said, plastering a fake smile on. Bonnie started to talk about her job in a clothing store, how she was hoping to be promoted but also how she was looking at management jobs in other places. Caroline tried to look interested as Bonnie went on about her father's recent behavior and how she was worried for him, but Caroline kept looking over to where she had run into Kol, wondering if he was still in the bar, and if he would come and find her.

Finishing her drink she gave Bonnie the right encouragement through the conversation but Bonnie could tell that her friend was distracted. "Who is over there?" she finally asked.

Caroline sighed, "You know the Mikaelsons?" Bonnie gave a nod and Caroline continued, "The youngest one, the partyer? I ran into him at the bar."

"Is he cute?" Bonnie said with a grin.

"Yes, but he's also bad news. The worst really, the last time I saw him I was dragging his drunk ass into his hotel room because he couldn't remember where it was and passed out in the lobby," Caroline explained.

Bonnie shrugged. "I just told you how I wanted to live a little, try new things and you agreed with me. Maybe a hookup is exactly what I need."

"I agreed to that?"

Bonnie nodded. "Go bring him and whatever friends he has over here."

Caroline shook her head violently, knowing that this was not going to end well but she headed back towards the bar anyway. She moved through the crowd until she found Kol and a blonde man. "Kol!" she yelled over the music. "Kol! My friend wants to meet you!"

Klaus turned around to look at the woman that was trying to get his brothers attention and was not extremely surprised to see Caroline there. He was still a little on edge with everything that had happened between them and the news that she was in love with him, but he tried to not let it show.

Kol broke out a smile, "Oh really? Well then I am sure I would love to meet her. Lead the way, love."

Caroline started to head back to the table but was stopped by a mass of people that didn't seem to be moving. She heard a voice in her ear, "Are you sure it's a good idea for your friend to meet Kol?"

She turned into Klaus's chest and stood on her toes to reach his ear and said into it, "I know it's a bad idea! She wants to live more, so what the hell!"

Finally the crowd started to move and Caroline led the boys back to the table that Bonnie was seated at with two fresh drinks for the girls. "Some waiter just made them for us, said it was on the tab. You never use a tab, Caroline…"

"It's my tab, love," Kol told her as he took the seat next to her. "Kol Mikaelson, and you are?"

"Bonnie," she said as she allowed a smile to creep over her generally stern face.

Caroline rolled her eyes and took the drink from the table, drinking it all in one go, raising her glass to ask for another.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Klaus asked as a gin and tonic was placed in front of her. He ordered one for himself and watched as she contemplated the drink.

"Elena told me to have fun. Elena. Miss goody goody I'm so perfect Elena told me to go out and have a good time. So fuck it, I'm going to. And that means I am going to need some more to drink, and then you are going to dance with me."

"I am?" Klaus asked, curious. This was not a side of Caroline that he had ever seen before. The woman that he knew was always so strong and confident, not comparing herself to her friends and wanting to get drunk. The two drinks were placed before them and Klaus drank his quickly, seeing Caroline was already finished with hers.

She then jumped down from her seat and grabbed Klaus's hand, leading him towards the dance floor, away from the booth where his brother was getting more than comfortable with Bonnie.

Caroline felt the bass of the music in her chest and started to sway, allowing the alcohol to take over her body and keep her moving fluidly. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the music and allowing her body to move with it. She wasn't surprised to feel the cool hands of Klaus on her hips and continued to move, his hips moving against hers.

She opened her eyes to see his locked on hers, and she felt herself move forward and bring her face to his. Klaus touched his forehead to hers, his hot breath on her face before he realized what he was doing and pushed her away. If she was in love with him, then this was no way to treat her. Shaking his head he turned and headed out the side door of the club to have a much-needed smoke.

Pulling the cigarette out of the pack, Klaus sighed. He had gotten caught up in the moment, the heat of the room and the way her body had moved. She was drunk and he almost took advantage of that. He lit the cigarette and took a deep inhale.

Caroline stomped out the door and walked up to Klaus, taking the cigarette from him and throwing it on the ground, smashing it with her heels.

"What the hell was that for?" Klaus asked.

"Smoking is disgusting," Caroline told him sternly. "You don't smoke, I would have noticed that by now."

"I don't usually, only when I'm drinking or particularly stressed out," he replied as he debated whether or not to pull out another. "If smoking is so disgusting then what are you doing out here?"

"Finding you."

"Why?"

"Because we were dancing and then you just left! What was that about?" Caroline said with a large hand gesture.

Klaus had to laugh at her dramatics it was quite amusing to him. "I didn't want to do that to you."

"Do what? Dance with me?"

"I think you know what I meant, Caroline," Klaus said with a sigh.

"Isn't that what you do though? Wouldn't I just be another one of those girls drunk enough and dumb enough to fall for it?" Caroline asked, getting angry. "Am I not good enough for you? Am I not pretty enough?"

Klaus shook his head. "It's not that."

"Then tell me what it is," she told him.

Thinking about what Stefan had said to him, Klaus had been looking at Caroline in a different light than he had before. She was beautiful, he knew that the moment he first met her in the bar across from the hotel. And smart, as she proved at the disastrous double date dinner they went on. Caroline was also damaged; vulnerable in a way that made Klaus want to open up as well. She was strong, confident and sure of herself, for the first time Klaus was willing to admit that she was the kind of woman he was looking for. If he wanted to find love, that is.

"You are too good for me," he admitted. "You should set your sights on someone better."

"Don't you think that's my choice?" Caroline asked.

"It is, and I am sure you will make the right one."

Caroline let out a huff. "I don't get you," she told him as she turned around and headed back into the club. There was no way she was going to let his rejection let her down from her high. Another drink and any attractive man and she would be just fine.

* * *

**Ugh the sexual tension is killing me too, but no fear my lovelies. Now Damon will continue his scheme to break up his brother and Elena and Caroline will receive some interesting 'news' in the next chapter. Reviews and comments appreciated. 'Till next time find me over on tumblr at riverssongs.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry about taking so long to update. I was finishing up my semester in England and then moving back to the US, so I didn't have a lot of time to write in the last couple weeks. I am not abandoning you, I just was busy. Thanks everyone for the reviews! **

* * *

| Desperate Measures |

Caroline barely opened her eyes to the glaring bright sun. "Shit," she muttered as she closed them again, not yet prepared for what she had encountered. Turning away from the window she was even more surprised when she hit a solid object.

Opening her eyes slightly she saw a man in her bed, handsome, sure, but she didn't quite remember how he came to be there. Rubbing her eyes she tried to adjust to the daylight and think over the events from the night before. She had met Bonnie for drinks, where they ran into the Mikaelsons. The dance with Klaus. Following him to the smoking section outside the club. Returning to the club and have a double shot of tequila and… nothing. After that point she had nothing.

The man next to her opened his eyes and looked around. This was the moment that Caroline hated, that anyone that had had a random drunken hookup hated. Do you pretend that you remember each others name or where you are? Do you silently put on your clothes and go? Either way it always ended up being weird.

"You're off Fairview and Jefferson," Caroline told him. "There's a bus that runs back to the main part of the city if you have a car there, or else I can drive you somewhere if you need."

"No, the bus is fine," the dark haired man answered as he put on his jeans and threw his shirt on over his head. "I'm Ryan, by the way."

"Caroline," she told him with a smile. He was cute, even in the harsh light of the morning. And he handled the entire situation better than most of the guys she had been with in this manner.

"Well it was nice sleeping with you, Caroline," Ryan told her as he flashed her a grin.

Caroline laughed as he walked out of her room, probably never to be seen again. He seemed like he wasn't that bad of a guy, overall. Too bad she hadn't met him after getting angry with Klaus and drinking too much tequila. He might have even stood a chance.

A few minutes later she heard a knock on her door as she was picking up her clothes that had been discarded from the night before. Elena walked in with a piece of toast and the famous screwdriver and put it on the dresser before starting her attack on Caroline. "Who was that? He was cute, but how did that happen? And how dare you let Bonnie spend the night with Kol!"

"Woah, woah, too fast," Caroline said as she walked over to the dresser and took a bite of the toast. "One thing at a time."

"Who was that?" Elena repeated.

Caroline laughed. "Ryan."

"What happened to lead to him being in your bed?"

Caroline didn't really want to tell Elena the whole story, but she knew that her friend was too persistent for her not to say anything. Caroline told Elena about running into Kol at the bar, and how Bonnie asked her to bring them over, not knowing that Klaus was there as well. She told Elena about the dancing and how Klaus had run off and how she had followed. How after their conversation outside the club Caroline had downed some drinks and danced with whatever guy she could get her hands on. The rest was blurry, but it obviously ended with Ryan.

"So you danced with Klaus?" Elena picked up on that point.

"Yes, and it was… interesting."

"Hot."

"Yeah, but then he just walked away!" Caroline sighed. She still didn't understand why he had said the things he did. "Some bullshit about not being good enough for me. Like I care, I just wanted to dance, maybe hook up!"

Elena shook her head. She could tell that her friend was completely oblivious to what was in front of her. Klaus obviously was taking Stefan's 'news' seriously and starting to look at the girl differently. "Did you ever think maybe he doesn't want just a hook up with you?"

"What?"

"Klaus. Did you ever consider he might want to date you?"

A look of shock and confusion took over Caroline's face. That was the furthest thing from the truth, at least in her mind. "No, the guy can barely stand me."

"Maybe he couldn't at first, but you have to admit the two of you have changed your opinions of each other. And he did buy you that photograph," Elena said pointing to the print that was hanging on her friend's wall.

Caroline looked over at the photograph, which she treasured. Maybe Elena wasn't completely far off but it still didn't explain his behavior the night before. If he was interested in her why did he run off like that?

"I just don't get it. If he wanted me why would he run off and smoke like I was so stressful I forced him to pick up smoking…"

Elena shook her head. "Really, Caroline, you are smarter than this. He's crazy about you."

"But he doesn't believe in love, he told me so himself."

"You don't either. Maybe it's time both of you changed your tune on that one."

Caroline rolled her eyes. She was not a romantic in any sense of the word, and she wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon. Even though Klaus was hot, and even though he bought her that photograph…. No she didn't believe in that.

"It goes against everything I stand for," Caroline said with a smile. "Drinking and meaningless sex is just a much better way to live."

Now Elena laughed. "You might think that's true, but sex with someone you actually care about, or even know its so much better than whatever you had with Ryan last night. Just think about giving Klaus a chance?"

Caroline didn't know if she believed her friend but decided that she would just let the subject go for now. "What was the next question in your attack from earlier?"

"Bonnie! Bonnie texted me this morning from Kol Mikaelson's bed!"

"Yeah," Caroline replied as she took a bite of her breakfast. If Bonnie wanted to try something new, she might as well try it with the best. "As long as she remembers to get tested for STDs I don't see how that's a problem."

"That is not something Bonnie does! How did she come to think that was a good idea? Caroline?"

"Don't look at me! She was the one that brought it up. She was talking about how she needed a change of pace and how she wanted to live a little," Caroline explained. "She even was the one that spotted Kol and demanded that I ask him and his friend to come join us. So I am not at all responsible for that."

Elena was skeptical. It didn't sound like her friend to do something that stupid, but maybe Caroline was telling the truth and Bonnie wanted a change. She hadn't really been with anyone since she broke up with Elena's little brother, Jeremy, months ago. "Fine, but you are a bad influence."

* * *

Bonnie woke up in a hotel room, but not like any hotel that she had ever been able to stay at. No, this place was immaculate, modern, and sleek. The bed was heavenly, with a large white duvet covering her. The black wood of the other furniture made for a bold contrast. She grabbed her phone and sent off a quick message to Elena before turning over and looking at Kol.

Kol was still asleep, and Bonnie wasn't completely sure how this one night stand thing worked. She knew she was supposed to leave, but did she leave a note? A text? Was he supposed to be awake? Bonnie contemplated these questions as she grabbed her dress and slid it back on, zipping it. Picking up her heels she quietly left the bedroom, closely the door gently behind her.

"Oh shit!" she exclaimed when she saw Klaus standing in his boxer-briefs in the kitchen of the hotel room.

"Good morning to you too," Klaus said sarcastically. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured a cup of coffee. "What do you take in your coffee?"

"Just milk," Bonnie told him. Although she didn't have a lot of knowledge on the aspects of a hook up, she knew that this was not something she was supposed to be doing. Having coffee and bagels with the guy's brother was not a typical morning after. But she was hungry, and Klaus wasn't a stranger.

Bonnie walked over to him and put a bagel in the toaster. The fact that this place had a full kitchen, with top of the line equipment was too much for her. She grabbed the mug from Klaus and took a look sip, holding the mug with both hands.

"What happened to you and Caroline last night?" Bonnie asked as she waited for her bagel to finish toasting.

Klaus just shook his head. "Let me go put some pants on and then I can tell you what happened."

As he walked away and into his own bedroom, Bonnie remained in the kitchen, putting cream cheese on the bagel and taking a seat at the tall stool that sat against the counter. For as much as Caroline complained about the Mikaelsons Bonnie didn't really see that side of them. At least not yet.

Klaus walked back in and headed to the coffee maker to pour his own mug. He set it down on the counter in front of Bonnie and tried to think of how he was going to tell her what happened. "We danced a bit, it got a little heated, so I stepped outside for a smoke. She came after me and snapped at me, and we argued and then she walked away. When I came back in I saw her downing shots and looking for prey. It was pretty obvious she didn't want anything to do with me at that point."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. That was just typical for Caroline, get rejected so go overboard and grab whatever she could get her hands on. "What did you say to her?"

"What?" Klaus asked. "Oh I just said she could do better than me."

"She probably can, to tell you the truth," Bonnie said confidently as she bit into her bagel. "But that doesn't seem to be what she wants. What about you, what do you want?"

Klaus shook his head. "I hadn't considered it, really, until we were dancing and I was so close to kissing her. But I stopped. Because she deserves more than that. I'm not one for doing that, stopping myself. I am usually a little more like Kol, no offense."

"None taken, let's just say that was a first and probably a last for me," Bonnie said. "So you want her?"

"I don't know. I guess so. She's different than other women, but she drives me crazy too…"

"You're falling for her, whether you like it or not," Bonnie told him as she drank from her coffee. She stood up, having finished her bagel. "Whatever you do, don't play with her heart. She's had enough of that in her life. You're either in or you're out. No games, or I will come back here and make you pay. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Caroline didn't want to go into the office on Monday. There was something about it that just gave her a feeling of dread. After the mishaps from Friday evening the last thing she wanted to do was have to look Klaus in the eyes. Or Kol for that matter but she put on a pencil skirt and a dark blue blouse and went in anyway.

Caroline went to the desk that she had claimed and saw no notices or emails with work to do, so she knew the right thing to do was to go to Elijah and ask, but that meant passing the office that Klaus and Stefan shared. There was a sense of dread that took over her at the idea of having to see his face after yelling at him in the alley.

She stood up from her desk and walked with her head held high past the office to Elijah's. The man was seated at the desk, Meredith, the secretary in front of him.

"Caroline," Elijah said with a smile. "I actually don't have any PR related business for you today, but I know that Stefan might need some help on an event planning session, if that interests you."

"What's the event?" Caroline asked, curious.

"I think you will have to talk to him about that, he's keeping it rather quiet."

Caroline was confused but nodded and walked out of the office. This was not what she was planning on doing today, spending the day in close contact with the one person that she was trying her best to avoid. Reaching the office of Klaus and Stefan she walked in and saw that it was empty.

Caroline took the free time to explore the office décor, which now included some photos of Stefan and Elena and new paintings, probably done by Klaus. She saw one of a stream, it was beautiful yet tragic, with dark colors making the painting emotionally painful to look at.

She was still staring at it when she heard footsteps behind her. Closing her eyes she hoped that it was Stefan, that she could avoid Klaus and his possible love for her for a little bit longer.

"What do you think of it?" asked a British voice.

"It's depressing," she stated. "Makes me think about the feeling of loneliness."

"I can't say that's what I was going for, but I guess I see it," Klaus told her. Caroline turned around and faced him, trying her best to crack a smile. He had told her she was too good for him, but for some reason that just made it harder not to think of him in that way.

"I was just waiting for Stefan," she told him, trying to explain herself for standing in the office staring at his artwork.

Klaus nodded, it made sense. He was actually a little concerned about seeing her this morning. He had thought about what he had said, and what Bonnie had said. He had trouble sleeping the previous night, trying to figure out what the best solution was. As much as he wanted to say that the job would be over soon, that they would change cities again, everyday that looked to be less and less true. Maybe they would consult other clients, but the company was making a home in this city. It wasn't LA, with its sunshine and beaches, but Klaus could pass on that for awhile. Elijah and Damon were finally getting along, and people were starting to make a life here. Even Kol liked it here, which was a rarity in itself.

"He's out searching for a venue for the party," Klaus said.

Caroline frowned. "Well, Elijah doesn't have anything for me so he told me to help with this party. What is it for anyway?"

"I can't tell you that love, it's a surprise."

"Don't call me that," Caroline snapped without thinking.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you had your chance and you didn't take it. Either you think too highly of me or too lowly of yourself, Klaus. I thought you were different, but maybe your just another idiot."

Caroline turned and walked out of the office, leaving a awestruck and confused Klaus.

* * *

"So I had an idea," Tyler said as he walked into his boss's office.

Damon turned around in his chair and looked at Tyler. "About what?"

"Your brother and that nauseating girl," Tyler answered.

A grin took over Damon's face. Over time Damon had become more and more annoyed by even the sight of his brother and the girl that rejected him. He just wanted Stefan to leave her and to move on to someone else. There was something about Elena that was hypnotizing to him and he just wanted her out of their life for good. Damon didn't like having feelings for other people, and Elena was constantly on his mind. That would have to change.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Since the windows of Elena and Rebekah are next to each other, I was thinking that we just need to get Stefan to believe that Rebekah's window is Elena's."

"Interesting, go on."

"Then when I go home with Rebekah, Stefan will see 'Elena' having sex with someone else. Then he will leave her."

It seemed too easy, but Damon had to admit there was a nice finality to it. If Stefan believed that the girl he loved cheated on him, there was no way that he would want to take her back. "When can we do this?"

"You get a reason to take Stefan to Elena's and I will take care of the rest. Rebekah even agreed to it."

"Rebekah knows about this?" Damon asked.

"Yes, she isn't the biggest fan of her neighbors to say the least. They are always complaining about her to the landlord for her music or for her loud sex. Prudes, both of them."

Damon laughed, and Tyler joined in. It was just too easy but it would be perfect.

* * *

Caroline had spent the week wondering what the hell happened with Klaus, and if there was anything else there. His words kept playing over and over in her head, she was too good for him. She had no idea what he could possibly mean. And then Elena telling her that he was interested in her. It just wouldn't leave her alone. She was confused about what she felt for him. At first she hated him, he annoyed her so much at first, but then things had changed. Now he was something else completely. He was the man that bought her the photo, who reminded her that there was good with the bad in everyone. Maybe she just needed to give him a real chance.

Walking into the office after class on Thursday she was surprised to see a note on her desk written in a unfamiliar hand.

'Maybe I do think too lowly of myself. I don't see what you see.' – K

Caroline stood up and took the little yellow note with her to Klaus's office. He was seated at the desk, typing something on his computer. "What is this about?" she asked as she walked in.

"What?" Klaus asked. He looked up and saw the note in her hand. "Forget that, I was in a bad mood when I wrote it. Throw it away."

"No," Caroline said insistently. Now she was really curious. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Klaus shook his head. "More than you would think. People are complicated, Caroline. Even prats like me."

"I don't think you're a jerk," she admitted. "Annoying, yes, but not mean."

"Fine, I thought you were the same, at first."

"At first? And what do you think of me now?"

Klaus paused, thinking over the words that he would say. He wanted to tell her the truth that he was interested in her, but he didn't want to lead her on if she was really in love with him. Finally he just gave up. "I like you. You're smart, you're confident, and you are full of light."

"You obviously don't know me then. I am a neurotic unconfident pessimist."

"I don't see that. You do think to lowly of yourself. Maybe you need to see yourself the way that I see you. Go on a date with me."

"A what?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"You know, a dinner, maybe a show. Something along those lines."

Caroline was still in shock when she agreed. She didn't know how they got to that point or why she said yes, but for some reason she was excited.

* * *

**Up next: The first date and Stefan learns that his girlfriend isn't who he thought she was. **


End file.
